Visions of Love
by Hinata6
Summary: She was his best friend's girlfriend but he knew that he never loved her the way he did. All he did was use her like a puppet. He would never treat her like that. She deserved much better. She deserved him. Obito x Hinata x Kakashi
1. Opening

**Title: **Visions of Love

**Pairing: **Kakashi x Hinata x Obito

**Summary: **She was his best friend's girlfriend but he knew that _he_ never loved her the way he did. All _he_ did was use her like a puppet. Hewould never treat her like that. She deserved much better. She deserved him.

**AU**: College

Xxxxxxxx

_Chapter one_: _**Opening**_

Hatake Kakashi, one of the most popular males in Seihou Gakuenn University. With his athletic body structure, his black mysterious eyes with his abnormally silver hair along with his dark blue mask that he uses to cover his face. Yes, Kakashi was very, _very_ attractive. Most of the girls in the high school always strived for his attention. He was the main topic amongst most of the female population, even by the women teachers. Some males were quite envious of him, but hid their envy especially if they were friends with the popular male.

He was rather cheerful person and carefree but he could be emotionless at times and has a habit of speaking rather bluntly on sensitive topics. He is always seen reading the popular 'Come Come' series while walking in the hallways or even in class. Kakashi loved these books, which quickly implied that he was slightly a pervert. This wasn't a secret since the male had some-what of a ladies man record.

Despite his title at Seihou Gakuenn, he is still Uchiha Obito's best friend and has been ever since middle school. Currently the two were standing in the hallway along with Yamato, Kotetsu and Genma. The five were all close best friends but out of the five, Obito was most likely the only one who wasn't a skirt chaser like the others.

"Kakashi!"

All the males turned their heads, noticing a blonde haired female was running towards the group. She was wearing a short, very short plaid blue skirt, white sleeved shirt with the first three buttons unbutton; revealing her ample cleavage. Something that Kotetsu, Yamato or Genma couldn't look away from. Obito was the only one who appeared to seem indifferent by this as well as Kakashi.

"Is there something you need, Ai?" He asked the girl in a gentle but yet flirtatious tone.

The blonde blushed darkly, placing her hands in front of her body. It was clear by her body language that she was very nervous just to be anywhere near Kakashi. "Well I was wondering if you'll like to maybe um…well—"

"Yes?" He urged her to continue. Although it didn't take an idiot to realize that she was trying to ask him out. This is something that happens everyday at their college. Most of the time Kakashi would politely reject them while other times he would accept but would never date the girl for very long. The longest he dated someone would have to have been at least for a week.

"Well, I was wondering if you'll like to go out on a date with me" She asked rather quickly. Looking up, her honey brown eyes slowly gazed up into his dark orbs, searching for anything that she could find.

"I would love to date you—" He watched her face light up in pure happiness, he knew that she wouldn't be happy anymore once he finished "but I'm already dating someone else" Kakashi stated sadly. His eyebrows creased down, showing that he felt bad. Behind Kakashi, his friends all looked at each other, clearly confused.

"It's okay. I'm sorry for bothering you" She quickly ran off causing Kakashi to sigh to himself.

"Why didn't you ever tell us that you had a girlfriend?" Kotetsu frowning, becoming upset that Kakashi has been keeping things from them.

"I don't have a girlfriend, I lied. She wasn't my type so I told a lie to lie myself a way out of it" He stated in a dry tone. Pulling out his book he started to read it only to have to stop when he heard Genma's voice.

"Heh, bad boy Kakashi, I have a feeling you turn a lot of girls you aren't interested in down. She could have been a good girlfriend, you know" He joked.

"I bet she still likes him too" Yamato sighed to himself, shaking his head from side to side.

"Of course she does, almost every girl here liked Kakashi. I bet there isn't a single girl here who doesn't like him" The dark brown haired male chuckled to himself, while chewing on a sharp needle.

"That's not true. There is one girl who I've noticed who doesn't seem to pay Kakashi any attention at all" Obito spoke lowly. He had been silent the whole time to the point the others forgot he was even standing there with them.

"Oh yeah, what girl is that?" Genma asked, not really believing that there was a girl like that in there school. Hell, all of his girlfriends he has had all were in love with Kakashi. That's one of the main reasons why he never lasts long with any of them. But always tells his friends the reason is because he wasn't interested or because he found them to be too clingy but the truth was because they all loved Hatake Kakashi.

Obito's eyes gazed over to the side, staring at the porcelain skinned female walking past them with her books in her hands, holding them close to her chest. "That girl right there, Hyuga Hinata" He stated.

All the males turned their heads to look over at the female. She wasn't popular like Kakashi but she was known for her status as the heiress to the Hyuga hotels. She mainly kept to herself a lot, only talking to a select few. The five males never had any interaction with her but knew of her to be very smart and in the top of all her classes.

"She doesn't count" Kotetsu sighed, turning his head away from the girl.

"Yeah, she's nothing but the school's stuck up princess"

"She's not that attractive either" Genma stated causing Obito to frown in displeasure.

Kakashi on the other hand was staring at the female; he had to agree with Genma, she wasn't that appealing to look at. He found Anko to be more appealing than her, not that Anko was someone he found not to be attractive. "She's the one girl in this school I wouldn't flirt with" The mask male said honestly. "For one, she's too shy, she stutters and she isn't cute at all. I think she'll be a very boring girlfriend"

"Wow, very blunt there Kakashi" Genma joked, "Heh, I think I have an idea. I bet you can't last dating her for ten whole months" Genma was known for making bets with Kakashi, who often quickly accepts the bet just to prove Genma wrong.

The silver haired male shook his head, "This is one bet I will not take" He shook, turning his back on his friends walking away from them. As he was walking away he heard the bell ring and Yamato and Kotetsu shout that they'll catch up with everyone later.

Obito and Genma on the other hand were walking in the same direction as Kakashi seeing how all three of them had the same class. Genma stuffed his hand into his right pocket; his eyes glanced up ahead at Kakashi. "You know, I think you're too chicken to accept the bet because you know you could never get that girl to fall for you" He pretended to act coy when he noticed Kakashi stiffened at that comment.

"It's not that I can't make her fall for me, it's that I choose not to" He stated, turning his head to the side to gaze at his friend.

"Sure, whatever you say" Genma sighed, throwing his hands into the air as he walked past the male.

Obito looked over at Kakashi; he knew that Genma was only testing Kakashi. The Uchiha knew his best friend well enough to know that he hated to be doubted. _"I know he'll end up accepting the bet eventually, it's only a matter of time" _Walking beside Kakashi he felt someone bump into him. Turning around he caught the person just in time before they fell to the ground. "Hey, are you okay?" His eyes widened once he realized that it was none other than the girl they had just been talking about, Hyuga Hinata.

She nodded her head, "Yes, I'm fine. Thank you" She slowly lifted up her head, her bright wide doe like eyes stared into his black eyes.

The Uchiha couldn't help but to blush, he held a huge crush on the girl. In his eyes no matter what anyone else thought of her, she was a beauty beyond beauties. The only reason why he has never approached her was mainly because of how nervous he becomes whenever he is around her. He hides his feelings that he has for her very well, it's not like he was embarrassed to let anyone know it's just that he didn't want her to know about his feelings. If Genma knew, he was almost positive that his friend would tell the whole school. "You're welcome, Hinata, right?" Who was he kidding, of course he knew her name but he has never talked to her before and wanted to play it off as if he didn't know.

"Yes, you're Uchiha-san from what I know. We have the same class" She spoke softly, standing up straight, smiling shyly at him.

Obito grinned widely at her, "Yes that's my name"

Kakashi and Genma could hear the two conversing with each other from behind, the brown haired male smirked to himself. "I still say you're too chicken"

"You know, I accept your bet"

Genma grinned, "I knew you would. All you have to do is see if you can make her fall for you and you must date her for ten months"

"Isn't that a little too long? Why can't it be two weeks?" Kakashi groaned, not liking the idea that it's so long. Looking behind him at the Hyuga female, he placed his hand behind his neck rubbing it. Kakashi honestly didn't know if he could handle being with her for that long. She had a horrible speech problem at times, and then she did that annoying fiddling with her fingers. His dark eyes gazed back over at his good friend, "I'm so winning this bet" He groaned in despair.

Genma grinned widely, "And the bet is on"

Xxxxxxxx

Lavender-grey eyes paid close attention to the teacher in front, discussing a new assignment. She has been trying her hardest to ignore Kakashi, who has been staring at her during most of the class. A crimson color painted her cheeks, from her eye sight on the side of her she could see his head resting on the palm of his hand while facing her. She clenched onto her pencil tightly until it snapped into two causing a few people around to her look over at her.

"It seems you're in need of another pencil, wouldn't you say?" His voice was deep, making her heart beat twice as fast. His black eyes stared deep within her unique pools; one could tell that he was smiling flirtatiously even if he did have his mask on. Without looking down at his desk, he grabbed the pencil on his desk, extending it to her. "Here, you can burrow my pencil" Kakashi winked at Hinata causing her to blush deeply.

She stared at the pencil for a few moments until she hesitantly took it from his hand, "Th-Thank you Kakashi" She quickly looked away from him. _"Why is he suddenly showing interest in me? He never once spoke to me before; I'm basically non-existent to him. So why would he talk to me now?" _She edged away from him in her seat, in attempts get away from him.

Kakashi of course noticed this and scooted his desk closer towards hers. "You know, I've never noticed it before but you're a very attractive" He placed his hand on top of hers, letting out a chuckle when she jumped from the contact of his hand. "So jumpy, I would have to say you're nervous" He winked at the female.

"Hinata and Kakashi, since I'm too boring for you two, I want the both of you out of my classroom"

"B-But—"

The silver haired male smiled behind his mask; standing up from his seat he grabbed Hinata by her arm lifting her up from her seat, pulling her down the aisle as the two walked out the sliding doors. Once outside the classroom Kakashi turned his head to the side noticing that Hinata was glaring at him. Well trying her darn hardest to glare at him. He thought it was funny to see the 'Heiress' glare at him. Leaning against the wall behind him, his black eyes gazed her form. Kakashi wasn't going to lie, she had a body but that's about the only thing on her that caught his attention.

"I've never been told to l-leave class before," Hinata pouted, looking directly at up at the taller male.

"Well I'm glad that he told us to get out. It gives me time to get to know the lovely Hyuga Hinata" He winked causing the female to blush, "So tell me Hyuga Hinata, do you have a boyfriend?" Kakashi didn't want to beat around the bush with it and quickly asked what he wanted to know.

"No, I don't" She hadn't expected him to ask this sort of question. Hatake Kakashi, asking her of all people if she were dating anyone, she felt like he had something up his sleeve. He is known for his playboy habits, despite how polite he is with everyone. "Why are you asking me this Kakashi?"

"Well it's obvious isn't it?" He smiled warmly at her, walking towards her. Noticing how each step he took forward she took back until he had her cornered against the wall. Raising his arm up he placed his hand on the wall, leaning forward closer down towards her face, "What do you say? Want to become my girl?" The silver haired whispered softly to the shorter female. His other hand began to trace the outline of her face, waiting to hear her answer.

She shifted nervously under his gaze. Not once has she ever been this close to him before, upon closer inspection she could see how flawless his skin is, his dark black eyes, eyes that she could stared in for hours and get lost within their depths. Turning her head to the side, she bit down on her bottom lip. "Why are you asking me, out of all the other girls?" 

Kakashi wasn't expecting that question. He is used to girls throwing themselves at him and never asking any question since they were so happy that he asked. "Because, I like you and I'm interested in getting to know you more" Pushing himself away from her, he ranked his hand threw his hair, "So what do you say?" This was starting off to be very difficult, especially seeing how he is going to have to deal with her for months just to prove to Genma he could get the girl to fall for him.

"O-Okay" She finally replied nervously.

A devious smirk slowly appeared under his mask, "Great, we're a couple now. How about letting me steal a little kiss from my new very cute girlfriend" He raised her chin up with his finger, staring down at her lips. _"Maybe I shouldn't kiss her" _Leaning away from her, noticing her confused facial expression he winked at her, "How about saving that kiss for another time" He smiled down at her, turning his back away from her.

Hinata looked away from him; she was starting to have second thoughts about dating the male. She honestly didn't even know why she accepted in the first place, it wasn't like she was attracted to him because he is very handsome but she wasn't into him in that _way_. Hell, she was positive that she was one of the few, if not only girls who didn't like him. But Hinata just couldn't get herself to say no. "That's fine" She turned away from him; seeing how they weren't allowed back inside the classroom she thought it would just be best to leave since this was her last class of the day.

"I'm going to just head home" She explained getting ready to walk past him.

"You know, I can drive you home if you'll like?" Kakashi offered. He didn't really know if she had a car or not but throughout this entire bet he was going to be as nice to her as he could be.

The Hyuga female stood walking, slowly turning around to face the taller male. She looked skeptical but slowly nodded her head, "My car is actually in the shop so I was planning on catching the subway. But since you're offering I suppose I should accept the offer" She smiled brightly at the male.

"Great, shall we go?" Kakashi guided her down the hallway, in the back of his mind cursing himself for even getting in this predicament. But if it's one thing he didn't was to do is lose a bet against Genma. I'll die before he lets that happen. He could already tell the way Hinata looks at him that she doesn't really care for him but was trying her hardest to be polite towards him. Why she accepted, he didn't know but what he did know, within these months, Hatake Kakashi will make Hyuga Hinata fall for him.

XXXXX

**So how was this first chapter? I hope that it is satisfying so far. If not trust me things will look up. There will only be twelve chapters to this story. Ten of those chapters will be each month reflecting on Hinata and Kakashi's relationship. This is a Obito x Hinata story, beside as you notice in this opening chapter Kakashi doesn't care for Hinata and is far more interested in the bet than her. Obito is the only one who has feelings for her and something will happen between those two in most likely every chapter. **

**I really shouldn't be uploading this story, but I figured since I'm almost finished with two of my stories (You Belong With Me and Only You), I decided to upload this story. It was either this one or Whispers in the Dark but that is one I would really like to save once I finish more chapters. **

**Please leave your reviews and I'll upload the second chapter once it's finished. **


	2. One Month

**Title: **Visions of Love

**Pairing: **Kakashi x Hinata x Obito

**Summary: **She was his best friend's girlfriend but he knew that _he_ never loved her the way he did. All _he_ did was use her like a puppet. Hewould never treat her like that. She deserved much better. She deserved him.

**AU**: College

Xxxxxxxx

_Chapter two_: _**Month One**_

It has almost been close to one month since Kakashi and Hinata have been dating. The silver haired male was already growing tired of the 'heiress' but continued treating her as if she were the best thing in the world. Whenever he looked at her, he could tell that she was slowly getting used to being Hatake Kakashi's girlfriend. During the time he has been with her, Hinata stutters constantly every painstaking day. Currently the masked male was walking down the hallways beside his best friend Obito. He couldn't help but to notice since he has been dating Hinata, the Uchiha has been somewhat…cold towards him. Kakashi didn't quite understand why but never thought it was important enough to ask.

As they were walking his dark coffee eyes landed on Anko, the light purple haired female who he has been attracted to for many years now. She was known in the school for revealing a tad bit too much body but Kakashi never complained. To be bluntly honest Anko was the only girl whose body he actually paid attention to. Noticing that she was eyeing him, the masked male slowed down "Hey Obito, I'll catch up with you later. I'm going to go talk with Anko for a bit" He waved off his friend.

Obito narrowed his eyes at Kakashi, "You have a girlfriend, if you haven't forgotten" He hissed out in anger.

Kakashi turned his head to face his friend, "And if you haven't forgotten she's nothing but a bet to me. I don't care about her, now if you'll excuse me" He pushed past Obito causing the male to stumble back a bit.

His black eyes followed Kakashi as he placed his arm around Anko and walk off down another hallway. Anger was filling inside of him; he couldn't understand why Kakashi turned out like this. Never was he like this in high school, he turned like this when they entered college. Hinata didn't deserve anything like this, she was a sweet girl someone who he—

"Obito, is that you?"

The male Uchiha turned around, seeing Hinata standing behind him wearing that bright beautiful smile she always wears. "Hey, it's me" He smiled softly down at her, raising his hand to rub the back of his neck.

Looking around her eyes narrowed, "Where is Kakashi, normally he is always seen around you if not your other friends" She looked around for her silver haired boyfriend. This upcoming Friday will be a month since they have first started dating and although she didn't want to admit it, slowly she has been starting to fall for the male. He wasn't the nicest guy around but he was clearly trying his darn hardest from what she could tell. Returning her focus back on Obito, she stood there waiting for a reply.

"Um, I haven't really seen him around today" He lied, narrowing his eyes off to the side. He hated that he had to lie to her but it was either that or risking her finding out about the bet. If she found out she'll think they are all jerks and he didn't want her to view him like how he views his idiot friends.

The female Hyuga stared into his eyes; she could tell he was hiding something she just didn't know what it could be. Hinata knew that Obito and Kakashi were very close with each other, most likely closer with each other than what the mask male was with Kotetsu, Yamato and Genma. To her Genma was known as the smooth talker of the group, he has dated one of her friends before and he always seemed like a sweet guy but she never once associated herself with him seeing how he would avoid her with all cost.

"Well if you see him please inform him that I'm looking for him"

"Sure thing…princess" He teased her only to see the pout that was consuming her face.

"Don't call me that"

The Uchiha wasn't expecting that tone from Hinata, she sounded very upset and put off by that word. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you" He quickly apologized to the shorter girl. Before he had any time to think, he was pulled into an empty classroom. He looked at Hinata with widened eyes; not really knowing what was going on but remained silent.

"I'm sorry, it's just I hate it when people refer to me as that title just because they know me as the heiress to the Hyuga Hotels. Everyone in this school thinks of me as just some rick girl who is stuck up. But that isn't me at all, even my own friends think of me as a spoiled brat. It's gotten so bad that I hate it so much. Being constantly bothered by the students…it's very stressful" She knew that it was stupid to cry over something like that but it happens so much that she finds herself unable to concentrate on anything.

Obito noticed her tears, his own eyes softening at the sight. He never seen her cry before and he was almost positive that Kakashi hasn't seen her cry either. After seeing her tears for the first time he has come to the conclusion that he doesn't like them. The Uchiha didn't want to see the female Hyuga sad.

Hinata tensed when she felt arms encircle around her body, her violet-grey eyes widened in shock. He wasn't holding onto her tightly but it felt…good to be held. Just for a split moment she forgot everything and melted into his arms, wrapping her arms around his body, her hands clutched onto the back of his shirt tightly.

"It's good to let out the tears of pain. I didn't know that you felt that way but not once have I ever viewed you what others seem to think of you" He rubbed her back soothingly when she cried out loudly. "Shh, it's okay Hinata" He continued trying to calm down the girl in his arms.

Hinata leaned away from him; her eyes were now red from the crying as she sniffed. "Thank you, Obito. I've…well—no one has ever comforted me since my mother passed away. It felt good" She admitted lowly.

He smiled, "I'm glad that I was at least some comfort to you" Obito wiped away the remaining of her tears with his finger. "Are you okay now?" Watching her nod her head, he grin and pulled away from her. Although he knew now wasn't the time to be thinking something like this but it felt good to hold the Hyuga in his arms. Looking over her shoulder he noticed students were starting to come into the classroom, "Looks like class is starting" He winked down at her, walking pass her towards his seat.

Her eyes followed him as a small smile graced her features, _"He's a sweet guy"_ Hinata thought to herself. So wrapped up in her thoughts she hadn't even noticed Kakashi had walked in wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Thinking about me?" He whispered in a low seductive tone in her ear, causing Hinata to blush deeply and jump up from shock.

"Ka-Kakashi, I-um…"

His smile was hidden behind his mask; he was currently in a good mood all thanks for Anko. His dark eyes gazed off to the side noticing Anko making her way into the classroom giving him a wink. He returned the wink and turned back to the still stuttering Hyuga. "Want to go on a date with me today?"

"Um, sure I don't mind" She replied, her eyes looking up into his own dark ones. Hinata didn't know what she quite looking for but sometimes she couldn't help but to wonder to herself…why he is _really_ was with her.

XXXX

Genma sat in his classroom, looking bored as he always does whenever he is in his class. His eyes gazed around the classroom, he hated that none of his other friends were here today. Yamato was home sick, and no doubt in his mind Kotetsu was most likely skipping class. "Bastard" He muttered to himself, thinking about the spiky haired male.

His thoughts then went back to Kakashi; shockingly the male was keeping up with the bet. But he wasn't hundred percent sure if Hinata was head over heels for Kakashi but she did seem to be falling for him to some degree. His silver haired friend called him practically every night explaining to him how Hinata is boring and begs him to shorten the bet for at least two months. Genma thought it was funny, especially knowing that Kakashi was miserable being with Hinata but the guy can never seem to turn down a bet.

"_I wouldn't be surprised if he's cheating on Hinata with some random girl or girls"_ He thought to himself with a low snicker. He didn't know what it was about Hinata that he found to be unattractive, maybe it was the fact she seemed stuck up to him. He'll never forget when Kotetsu held a crush on her and tried to ask her out but the girl completely ignored him. Ever since then both Genma and Kotetsu have despise the Hyuga girl, giving her dirty looks whenever they passed by her in the hallways. _"Stupid princess, walking around thinking she's better than everyone else. No one hurts my friends; I'm going to make sure Kakashi humiliates her ass"_ He smirked darkly to himself.

XXXX

Class was finally over; the students were either making their way towards the dorms or on their way home to their own apartments. Genma and Kotetsu waited outside the gate for Obito, Kakashi and Hinata, who they knew would be coming out with Kakashi. "Here they come" Genma spoke, nudging the other male on his arm.

His eyes gazed over at Hinata for a moment as a hardened glare appeared on his face. She embarrassed him greatly that day when he asked her out. As soon as he shyly and awkwardly confessed to her, she merely walked away from him as if he were no one. That's something he'll never forget, he never looked at Hyuga Hinata the same since that day.

Once the three made it towards the others, Obito's eyes looked over at Kakashi noticing how his arm was draped around Hinata's shoulder; she was wearing a small smile along with a blush on her cheeks. Jealously was filling up within him but then he remembered her words, how _he_ is the first person to hold her like that since her mother. This made him smile, knowing that not even Kakashi has hugged her yet.

"Hinata and I are going on a little date today" He stated, eyeing Genma with a certain look in his eyes.

"Ah, I see. Where are you taking the little princess?" He almost spat out the word but held himself back while Kotetsu laughed at the question.

Hinata narrowed her eyes, looking away from the two knowing that those two hated for some reasons she didn't know. Obito noticed this and looked at Kakashi, who he knew picked up on the 'princess' remark but didn't defend Hinata. _"Who am I kidding, he'll never defend her"_ He thought to himself with a frown. Looking over at Genma he glared darkly, "Don't call her that, she doesn't like it" He defended her.

Everyone became silent, not expecting Obito to speak up to her defense; even Kakashi seemed to be taken back. "Woah, what's the deal here?" Genma asked, letting out a nervous chuckle.

"Yeah, he was only kidding around" Kotetsu exclaimed with a small smile.

"Hn, don't joke like that around me" He snapped, noticing that he was getting an odd look from both Kakashi and Hinata, the Uchiha grunted and quickly looked away from them. "I'm going home, see you later" The raven haired male muttered out, walking away from the group.

Hinata smiled to herself watching him until she should no longer see the Uchiha. Yes, Uchiha Obito was definitely different from his friends. She could see herself becoming good friends with the male.

Once he was out of sight the three males all eyed each other, "Heh, well that was um…odd" Genma laughed, rubbing the back of his neck as Kotetsu nodded his head in agreement.

Kakashi looked down at Hinata, noticing that she was still looking off in the direction Obito left. Narrowing his eyes his grip on her tightened causing the female to look up at him. "Come on, let's get going" He pulled her along, lifting his hand up in the air he waved at his two friends, "See you two later" He smirked behind his mask, while the other two males nodded their heads wearing dark smiles

XXXX

The car ride between Kakashi and Hinata was very awkward to say the less. The silver haired male had turned on the music to help the silence awkward aura between them but it didn't do very much justice as he thought it would. Kakashi finally made a stop in front of his house; he wanted to bring the female there so they can have a little talk with each other in hopes of getting to know each other better. Though Kakashi honestly can care less about her life or what she does in her own time. But to make him appear that he was interested he knew that this is something he had to do. After he takes Hinata home, he plans on going to visit Anko for a little _studying_ time.

Pulling out the keys of the ignition he turned to face Hinata, "Are you nervous? You're shaking like a leaf blowing in the wind" He teased eyeing her hands and legs.

Hinata shook her head; she's never been to another male's house alone before. And after knowing Kakashi's reputation she wasn't sure what would come once she enters through those doors. "I-I'm just fine, no need to worry"

_I'm not worried_. "Okay, just making sure" He smiled cheerfully behind his mask. Taking off his seatbelt he stepped out of the car, telling Hinata not to open her door. Running towards the passenger's side of car, opening the door he extended his hand out to Hinata. "Milady"

Hinata giggled, sliding her hand into his own hand allowing him to lift her up. Kakashi smiled, closing the door once she was out of the car. He led her up the walkway until they finally reached his door, using his key he opened the door extending his arm, "Ladies first" He said with a smile. He watched Hinata walk his first; his eyes lingered on her backside. _"Ah yes, she does have a body…a great body" _He thought to himself, licking his lips from behind his mask. Closing the door behind him, he turned on his lights. "You can go sit right there on the couch. Sorry the place is messy"

The female Hyuga looked around the surrounding area, nothing was out of place besides a few books but that was about it. "It's fine, besides it's not messy at all to me" She exclaimed, taking a seat down on his dark blue sofa.

Kakashi walked towards her, taking a seat down beside her. "So Hyuga Hinata, tell me what do you honestly think of me" He asked in a calm but yet curious tone. Kakashi knew most of the girls at their girl found him to be very attractive and cool but he never knew what Hinata thought of him. Staring into her eyes waiting for an answer, he couldn't help but notice her blush stained cheeks. "Well, is it that bad?" He joked.

"U-Um…well you've always been very handsome to me. But I could never understand why girls were so interested in you when everyone clearly knows you're title at school"

The masked male raised his eyebrow up, "And what title might that me?" He urged her on, leaning closer towards her, completely avoiding her personal space.

Hinata shifted trying to scoot away from him, but found herself trapped between the armrest of the couch and his body, "You are a playboy who always breaks girl's hearts. Every week you're seen with a new girl so I'm quite surprised you haven't ended it with me yet" She explained to him, still shifting on the couch, since his index and middle finger were trailing up her leg.

"I'm still with you because I'm interested in you. If I wasn't I would have left you that week I asked you out" Using his other hand he placed his index finger on the bridge of his nose, just right above the top of his mask. Slowly sliding his mask down his face, everything seemed to be moving in slow speed when his mask was finally hanging below his chin, appearing as if he were wearing a turtle neck.

His lips were slightly puckered, leaning closer and closer towards the wide eyed female. "I'm going to kiss you, have you had your first kiss yet?" Dark black eyes narrowed showing nothing but lust, watching her shaking her head. "Mmm, that's good. I get to be your first kiss, I feel lucky" He then closed the distance between them, once their lips met Kakashi hesitantly but yet tenderly kissed her.

Just by kissing her, he could tell that it was her first kiss. Hell, she was shivering right now but he had a feeling that shivering was coming from excitement. He coaxed his lips over her forcing her to part her lips with his own; once she did he slipped his tongue inside earning a surprised gasp from the Hyuga.

With his left arm around the couch his right hand began slid up her body until her reached right underneath one of her breast. Giving it a gentle squeeze the female yelped in shock and pushed Kakashi roughly away from her, wrapping her arms around her body.

He stared at her as if she had just grown two heads. "What is it? I thought you were enjoying it" He asked, being taken back that a girl had denied him of what he wanted.

Tears sprang from her eyes, turning her body away from the unmasked Hatake. "I'm not ready for t-that yet" She exclaimed in a shaky tone.

"That? Are you referring to sex?" He asked blandly. Watching her face turn a dark red, he chuckled to himself, "Never been kissed and never had sex. Wow, the Hyuga heiress is quite the good-girl"

To say she was embarrassed was a complete understatement, she was mortified. And she could tell just by the look on Kakashi's face that he had embarrassed her. And he—wait a minute…his face? Hinata's eyes widened as she uncharacteristically moved closer towards him, extending her hand out to caress his cheek, much to his surprise.

"Um…Hi-Hinata" He stuttered, a blush made its way to his own cheeks. Kakashi rarely blushes and if he does it's because of his reading material. No girl has ever made her blush or _stutter_! The way her touch felt against his skin was soft and tender…it was something he has never felt before. Not liking the fact he was enjoying it, he grabbed her hand placing it down on her own lap. "What is it? Why are you staring at me like that?" He asked with narrowed eyes, becoming frustrated with his self that she made him become rather flustered.

"Your face…I've never seen it before. I always knew that you were handsome but now seeing you without a mask on…" He paused eyeing every square inch of his face, "You're beautiful" She breathed out, her eyes finally meeting his widened ones.

He could feel his face heat up, which wasn't a good thing since his face is now exposed. Coughing lightly, he covered half of his face with his hand. "I don't think guys like to be called beautiful but I'll take that as a compliment, thanks" He said with a hint of humor in his tone, thinking about how she called him 'beautiful' of all things.

Hinata hadn't realize that she was staring into she heard the male cough, "I really should get going" She stated looking down at her watch.

Kakashi nodded his head, ranking his hand through his hair. "Yeah, I'll drop you off now. Besides I'm supposed meet up with a friend for some studying" He said, his mind drifting off to a purple haired female he knew was waiting for him.

They both stood up from the couch as he pulled his mask back over his face, just as they were walking towards the door and right as Kakashi opened the door he was shocked to see Obito standing there. "Obito, what are you doing here?" He asked with a raised brow.

His Uchiha eyes shifted over towards Hinata, "I was just here to see if you still had my book"

The silver haired male eyed his best friend, "Eh, I'll give you the book later. What now I'm getting ready to take Hinata home" He paused, his eyes widening as if he just thought of an idea, "How about you drop off Hinata for me. I really need to head somewhere and I'm running late" He explained, not liking the idea he was keeping Anko waiting.

"Sure, I'll take her home for you" He looked down at her; his eyes appeared as if they were smiling down at her. Extending his hand down towards her, "Shall we go?"

She giggled nodding her head as she grabbed onto his hand without paying attention to Kakashi's narrowed eyes. "See you tomorrow, Hinata" He grabbed Hinata by her chin, looking deep into her eyes. Leaning forward he captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Since he back was to Obito she couldn't see the Uchiha's jealous eyes and with Kakashi facing him he would have seen but his own dark eyes were closed. Pulling away from her he winked at her, "Get her home safely" He said, focusing his eyes on Obito this time.

The Uchiha grunted, pulling Hinata outside since he was still holding her hand. Once they were out of sight he flipped out his cell phone, dialing a number. "Hey baby, yeah I know I'm late. I'll be there in fifteen minutes and I promise to give you the ride of your life, you'll be begging for more" He said seductively over the phone.

_Mmm, Kakashi baby hurry. I'm all naked but there isn't anyone here to warm me up._

The silver haired male gulped, feeling sweat beads dribbling down his forehead, "Just wait for me, I'm coming right now" He said in a rush as he quickly left out of his house. Hinata was the furthest thing from his mind now, if she didn't want to have sex with him, he'll find it somewhere else. And that someone is Anko.

XXXX

Obito pulled up into Hinata's driveway, his eyes widened a how big her house—no this has to be a mansion. It was huge. "You live here all alone?" He asked, leaning over his steering wheel trying to get a better view of her house.

"Well, I have maids but I really prefer not having them but my father insists that I keep them around. But besides them, I'm the only one who lives she" She exclaimed, with a soft sigh.

"Don't you get lonely?" He asked in concern.

Her eyes narrowed; "Sometimes…but I get used to it" She turned to face him with a sad smile on her face. "Well thank you for the ride home, I really need to start driving my car to school" She giggled.

"Well I don't mind taking you home every day besides it will give us a chance to become better friends" The Uchiha smiled softly at her. Watching her face light up, his heart rate began speeding up. She held so much beauty; he thought Kakashi was the luckiest guys in the entire college to be with her. It was just a shame he was using her for a bet, she deserved better…she deserved him.

"Oh I couldn't bother you, Obi—"She was cut off when his finger landed over her lips, stopping her from speaking.

"You wouldn't bother me, trust me. So what do you say?" She nodded her head, as he removed his finger away from her lips, "Great, want me to walk to your front door?"

"No, it's quite alright. Thank you f-for the ride" She opened the door, stepping out of the door closing it behind her. As she was walking she heard Obito's door close. Turning around she was surprised to see him walking towards her with his hands stuffed into his pockets.

"I know you said its okay but I am a man and as a man it's my duty to be a gentleman" He adjusted his goggles over his eyes as he placed them on top of his head. He smiled warmly at her after noticing her blush. He guided her towards the front door, once the door was opened the female Hyuga turned around and stared up at the taller male. Obito had a lot of charm and to be truthfully honest she was starting to develop a mild crush on him. "Thank you for walking me to my door"

"It's no problem, see you in class tomorrow" His black eyes glanced down at her glossed lips. Feeling the temptation of kissing her, he knew that he had to hurry up and leave. "Bye, Hinata" He turned around running towards his car as Hinata waved as he sped off.

Stepping her into her home she closed the door behind her, smiling softly at the maids as she walked past them. Her mind was currently on the black spiky haired male, he was very handsome and most likely more her type than Kakashi. But with her dating Kakashi she knew that she'll never be able to get anywhere with the Uchiha. Her eyes widened in realization. _"I think I'm starting to have a crush on Uchiha Obito…"_

XXXX

**I'd like to give a special thanks to**_, Jamisa27, 07, GoddessAerith, LovingoKawaii0oGirl, .LLL, ImCutePoison, Hyperaznmonkey12 _**and**_ Number1Weirdo_**. Without your support for the first chapter it helped me continue on with this second chapter faster than I thought. I hope that you are enjoying the story so far, you'll start to see progression between Obito and Hinata throughout each chapter. Also Anko will be making her debut in the next chapter. And you'll learn the actual story soon on what really happened during Kotetsu's confession to Hinata.**

**For anyone who reads my 'A Sucker For Love' that should be updated next. Thank you for reading and please check out my other stories. **


	3. Two Months

**Title: **Visions of Love

**Pairing: **Kakashi x Hinata x Obito

**Summary: **She was his best friend's girlfriend but he knew that _he_ never loved her the way he did. All _he_ did was use her like a puppet. Hewould never treat her like that. She deserved much better. She deserved him.

**AU**: College

Xxxxxxxx

_Chapter three_: _**Month Two**_

Two months. Two long months has passed since Kakashi first asked Hinata to become his girlfriend. Irritation, anger and other emotions have been boiling inside the silver haired male since he has been with Hinata. Never in his life has he been so bored being around another female. Being around any other girl he has always been entertained but with Hinata he realized that she isn't like any other girl, she's just a big ball of boredom. His black eyes bored over to the female sitting next to him, wearing a white ruffled skirt, light blue tank top and white flip-flops. To say the least she looked very fresh and smelled incredible but it didn't change the fact that he was bored.

Since they have been together he has tried so many times to be intimate with her but she freezes up and pushes him away, exclaiming how she isn't ready for _that_. It was starting to become rather irksome and at times he found that he wouldn't hide his frustration from her. Letting out a soft sigh, he leaned his head on the headrest in the car seat. "Do you want me to take you home or maybe come back to my place to hang out with me and my friends?"

Hinata nodded her head. She knew that Kakashi was currently upset with her, mainly because she refused for him to make any advances on her. Only seconds ago the male went from kissing her gently and caressing her face to groping her breast and trying to invade her utmost private area with his fingers. Kakashi didn't seem to understand the meaning of the word 'no' and continued his assault on her until she slapped him. After the slap, Hinata had been so afraid to even look him in the eye but when she did she found the iciest glare radiating from him. He then began ranting on how many girls would love to sleep with him and how he couldn't understand why she had to be so stuck up about him touching her. Since that moment the car was silent and broke once he asked her the question of rather to drop her off or take her to his place.

She knew that the friends he was referring to were Genma, Kotetsu, Yamato and last but not least Obito. A light blush appeared on her cheeks at the thought of the sweet and caring male. At times she wished that he was her boyfriend and not Kakashi.

XXXX

"I can't believe Kakashi actually made it to two months with that girl. I thought for sure by now he would have cancelled the bet" Yamato spoke, while grabbing a canned pop.

Genma grinned widely showing off his pearly white teeth, "Kakashi can never turn down a bet and no matter how much he hates being with her that guy is going to make sure he sees it all the way through just so he can prove me wrong" He explained while Kotetsu nodded his head in agreement.

Currently Genma, Kotetsu, Yamato and Obito were inside Kakashi's one bedroom apartment. Waiting for the silver haired male to come home so they could all just sit back and hang out with each other. The male Uchiha's black orbs gazed over at the picture frame on his coffee table in front of the couch. "Tch" He grunted to himself. It was a picture of him and Hinata at the amusement park from nearly four weeks ago. _"He's trying his hardest to make everything seem so real, fully well knowing he doesn't care one ounce about her. He's starting to annoy me_" He thought bitterly to himself.

"Lately I've been noticing you hanging around the princess" Kotetsu voiced in. His eyes were narrowed, showing the jealously within them. He hated how Obito began Hinata's friend with ease but the heiress ignored him as if he were the plague itself. He couldn't understand that.

Everyone's eyes turned to look at the Uchiha waiting for his response. "Yes I have been what of it?" He asked dryly. He knew that Kotetsu used to have a huge crush on Hinata. It was something that they all knew but during the time didn't really care about it, except for Genma, who said he would help Kotetsu gain Hinata's attention.

Obito has never been sure what exactly happened between Kotetsu and Hinata but knows that now the male despises Hinata with all of his heart.

Kotetsu closed his eyes, resting his back on the couch. "Nothing at all, just merely asking a question"

Yamato watched his two friends glaring at each other. He normally didn't like getting involved whenever Kotetsu and Obito argue, which tends to happen a lot. And when it does Genma jumps in to defend Kotetsu. It was like the three males hated each other but tolerated being around amongst each other for the sake of Kakashi. Yamato on the other hand gets along well with all four of them but hates seeing them act like this with each other.

Before a fight could erupt between the two Yamato began talking, "I believe Kakashi should be home shortly" He stated but noticed that didn't seem to help because the two were still glaring at each other. Turning his head he noticed Genma was also staring at Obito.

"I don't even know why you hang out with us, Uchiha. You're nothing but dead weight in our group anyways" Genma smirked darkly.

Obito frowned; it was something Genma always did whenever Kakashi wasn't present. The brown haired male would always talk down on the black haired male to the point where they have almost been in physical fights almost twice. The first fight was broken up by Yamato but the second one was by Kakashi. The silver haired male wasn't too pleased by that and threatened Genma if he ever started something with Obito again he would have to deal with him and that wouldn't be a pretty thing.

Ever since then Genma tries not to bother Obito when Kakashi is around. But if the masked male isn't around then he would since the opportunity to say what he likes to say to the Uchiha.

Obito stood up to his feet, walking over towards Genma, reaching his hand down and grabbed him by his collar yanking him up off the couch. "I'm sick and tired of your crap, Genma. You talk like you're better than me. You think you're so bad and tough whenever Kakashi isn't around" His eyes then shifted over towards Kotetsu, "And the same goes for you too. I actually hate the both of you. But I deal with your shit because Kakashi likes the both of you. But just to let you in on a little something, I'm no push-over and if you irk my nerves again I will seriously hurt the both of you"

His eyes appeared as if they were glowing red causing Genma to gulp and tense as the Uchiha pushed him roughly back onto the couch, walking back to the chair as he plopped back down.

Kotetsu stared wide eyed at Obito, sure on a few occasions the Uchiha would say a few words back to defend himself but he has never seen him that angry before. But it still didn't change his view on the male nor did it for Genma. But Kotetsu and Genma still didn't like the Uchiha.

The silence between the four males was interrupted by the sound of a door opening. Everyone turned their heads as they watched Kakashi step inside along with Hinata. His black eyes looked up after he closed the door behind Hinata, "Ah, you guys were already here. Did Obito let you guys in?" He asked, knowing that Obito is the only one who has a spare key to his apartment.

Kotetsu and Genma grunted at the mention of his name causing Kakashi to raise his brow. "You three weren't fighting again, were you?" He narrowed his eyes at Genma and Obito.

Genma shrugged up his shoulders, appearing indifferent to the whole situation. His eyes then went towards Hinata, noticing how she was standing awkwardly behind Kakashi, "So I see the princess is joining us today" He smiled a big wide fake smile to the heiress.

Hinata tensed, "C-Can you please not call me that?" She asked politely but sternly.

"Eh, since when does the princess have a backbone" Genma and Kotetsu chuckled while Yamato shook his head, being embarrassed by his friends. Genma then looked over at Kakashi, "Your girlfriend should learn to keep her mouth shut before I shut it for her"

Hinata's eyes widened, she knew Genma didn't like her but she wasn't expecting that all because she asked him a simple question. She lifted her head looking up at Kakashi, expecting him to defend her but he just laughed himself, walking away from her making his way towards the couch.

She stood there in shock; her lavender-grey stared at Kakashi. He acted like he didn't even care, who was she kidding he didn't care. He never defended her anyways…

"Hinata, come over here with me"

Snapping out of her thoughts, she looked up to see Obito patting the spot next to him in the chair. Hinata blushed deeply, the chair was big enough for two to sit in but she felt embarrassed to even sit next to him with her boyfriend right in the room. Her eyes then traveled over towards Kakashi, noticing that he wasn't paying her any attention she pouted and decided to sit next to the spiky haired male.

Obito smiled softly up at Hinata, grabbing her by her hand pulling her down next to him. Leaning forward placed his lips near her ear, "Don't pay any attention to Genma, he's an asshole anyways"

Hinata giggled causing his ears to turn red. _"She's so beautiful, why can't they see that. I can't believe Kakashi and Genma would stoop so low to treat her as nothing but a bet. Those jack-asses" _He thought inconsolably to himself. He leaned away from Hinata, turning his attention back onto his friends only to realize that they were all staring at him and Hinata.

"Wow, you sure are cozy with Hinata" Genma stated with a smirk on his face.

"Kakashi you better grab you girl before Obito runs off with her" Yamato teased while Kotetsu began glaring at the female Hyuga.

Hinata scooted closer to Obito to avoid Kotetsu's glare, burying her face on his shoulder. Obito's eyes went to Kakashi; he still was appearing indifferent as if he didn't care. Noticing that his phone was in his hand, no doubt in his mind he was texting with Anko. "I'm going home" He stood up from the chair.

Kakashi stopped texting and looked up at his best friend. "You're leaving already?"

"It's annoying having to seat here and listen to twiddle de and twiddle dumb over there. They are blindly disrespecting your girlfriend and mocking her and you don't do shit to defend her. Oh right how can I forget you don't care. I can't stand people like you who use people" He sneered harshly at the silver haired male.

He turned around to look down at Hinata, "I'm sorry Hinata but you have an asshole for a boyfriend. I'll talk to you later" He winked at her as he grabbed his jacket and swiftly left out the apartment.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes in thought. Thinking over Obito's words, he knew that he was using Hinata but he honestly didn't care. His dark coffee eyes slowly gazed to the side looking at Hinata. She was in a trance, still staring at the very same door Obito left out of only moments ago.

"Kakashi, open the door. I know you're here"

Everyone's head turned to face the door, "Ah, looks like Anko is here" Yamato got up from the couch and walked towards the door opening it revealing none other than Anko. The girl of most guys' wet dreams.

"Hello Yammy, is Kakashi home?" Her light brown eyes looked behind Yamato to see Hinata in her line of vision, "Hm, I'm guessing he is home. Excuse me" She gentle pushed the taller male aside as she stepped into the house. Her eyes gazed at Hinata noticing how she was staring at her with a curious glint in her eyes. Anko could tell just by how she was eyeing her she was most likely wondering what she was doing there.

"Anko, what are you doing here?" Kakashi asked with widened eyes.

The violet haired female walked towards him pushing Genma to the side so she could be the one who sits next to Kakashi. "Well I just thought I'd stop by to spend time with you. I didn't know that you had company…or that your girlfriend was here" She turned her head to give Hinata a glance. She didn't see why Kakashi cheated on Hinata; the girl was very beautiful to her. Hell, even she was jealous of her beauty.

With Anko here, Kotetsu would already feel the awkwardness rising within the room. His dark eyes looked over at Hinata, sitting alone in the chair by herself watching Kakashi conversing with Anko. His arm was draped around her shoulders, the Hyuga's eyes was slowly starting to water.

Kakashi noticed this and sighed, "Say Hinata, you know you can go home now. You aren't really needed here anymore" He stated, pulling Anko closer towards him. He was still upset with her and was gladly showing it, not really caring about the tears that were threatening to fall out of her eyes.

The Hyuga's bangs cast over her eyes. Never in her life has she been this embarrassed in front of a group of people and by her boyfriend of all people. There he is sitting there practically flirting with another girl right in front of her without a care in the world. And then has the audacity to ask her to leave. Standing to her feet she looked at no one in the room but Kakashi, walking towards him ignoring everyone else curious stare. She stood in front of him and slapped him harshly across his face.

"Obito was right; you're nothing but a jackass. I can't believe I'm with someone like you. You're the worst boyfriend" Her gaze then turned over towards Anko, "If you want him you can have him because I'm done being in this relationship with someone who doesn't even care about me!" She turned around and walked out the door, slamming it behind herself.

"Damn, she's pissed" Yamato said softly.

Genma looked at Kakashi; his black eyes were narrowed showing the guilt that was lurking within them. "But you have to admit, seeing her get worked up like that was pretty hot" He snickered.

The silver haired male stood up from the couch, "I'll be right back" He muttered to his friends and Anko.

The violet haired grabbed onto his hand, "Don't go after her. Just stay here and have fun with us and me" She purred.

He smirked under his mask; "As much as I would like that I have to go after her" His black eyes then went to Genma, "Besides I'm not losing to you"

With that said silver haired male quickly left his apartment to go after Hinata.

XXXX

"Stupid jerk, I can't stand him" Despite her thinking this, she knew it wasn't true. She didn't hate him at all; in fact she still cared about him even if he did treat her badly. And here she is walking towards the bus stop back to her own house, since he is the one who drove her. Hinata almost wanted to call Obito to get her but she didn't want to be a bother to the Uchiha.

"Hinata!"

She froze, slowly turning around she could see Kakashi in the distance running towards her. The female Hyuga didn't expect him to come after her, especially with the way he treated her in his home once Anko came. She wanted to turn around and continue walking but she couldn't get herself to move one inch. A part of her was curious of what he was going to say to her. "W-What do you want?" She finally said once he was standing in front of her.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean…I didn't mean to hurt you. I am an asshole; you really don't deserve someone like me in your life. You deserve much better but I want to try again and I promise to treat you better. I won't hurt you again" He whispered softly to her, raising his hand to caress her cheek with his hand. Using his thumb to wipe away her tears, "Please don't cry anymore, I'm sorry"

Kakashi didn't want to admit it but a part of him hated that he made her cry. Throughout the time that he has been with her, she has been nothing but sweet and caring towards with while he has treating her like garbage. Although, there was a huge part of him who still viewed her as nothing more but a bet but there was a small percentage of him that is starting to care for her in some degree.

"You promise not to hurt me?" She asked, sniffing as she leaned into his touch.

He removed his mask, exposing his face to the shorter female out in the open, "I promise" He leaned forward and captured her lips in a soft kiss. His fingers began caressing the hair on the lower part of her head. This kiss tender and soft, something that Hinata wasn't used to. Kakashi has always been kind of rough and demanding with his kisses. But this kiss, it was almost as if he was trying to prove something to either her or even his own self. She didn't know but what she did know is that she was enjoying this kiss.

Once they parted from each other, Kakashi smiled down at her, mouthing the words 'I'm sorry' once more. His hand slid down her arm until it grabbed onto her own pale hand, "I'll take you home if you want" He watched her nod her head as they both walked back to his house hand in hand.

XXXX

A week has passed since that unfaithful; Kakashi has been much kinder towards Hinata even defending her whenever Genma and Kotetsu make a joke about her. But Obito and Kakashi have been on the rocky side ever since that day. Obito hasn't spoken to him since and doesn't even spend time with him like he used to do. The only person he hangs with is Hinata and maybe Yamato and that's it.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes, watching Obito and Hinata walking side by side laughing together. He didn't feel jealously but he just had a feeling that one day the Uchiha male would tell Hinata of the bet he made with Genma. Standing next to him was none other than Anko; despite of what he said to Hinata five days ago he still spends a lot of time with Anko, even sleeping with her. He felt no regret for going behind Hinata's back because he knew he didn't love her. So why feel regret?

"Your girlfriend is always with Obito. Do you think she could be cheating on you?"

Kakashi shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. Besides Hinata wouldn't cheat on me and Obito wouldn't go behind my back. Obito is just being friendly with her. Nothing more and nothing less, so I don't really care what they do" He explained to her.

Anko nodded her head. But in her mind she knew something was going on between them and if it wasn't then something will in the future. The way Hinata looked at Obito and the way he looked at her…they were falling for each other. The violet haired looked up at Kakashi, _"He's too blind to see what's beneath their eyes" _

XXXX

Obito lead Hinata to an empty hallway, staring down at her wearing a warm smile on his face. His hand reached up in an attempt to let his fingers glide against her soft cheek but he recoiled his hand. "Damn it" He muttered to himself.

"What is it, O-Obito?" She asked in concern.

He turned his back on her, "It's hard Hinata, very hard"

"What's hard…?"

"This, me being your friend and seeing you with Kakashi" He turned around to face her, "When you're in love with someone and you see them with someone else, let alone your best friend…it hurts"

Hinata's eyes widened in shock, "L-Love. Do you love me…?"

He narrowed his eyes off to her side as he leaned forward, his black eyes peered into her lavender-grey eyes with such intensity that Hinata's face turned red. "Forgive me, Hinata" He spoke softly, confusing Hinata by his words. It wasn't until she felt his soft lips against hers that her eyes widened in pure shock. It was sweet soft peck, so soft and delicate as if he were afraid she would break. Before Hinata even had time to respond to the kiss, he pulled away.

"Yes, I do love you" He smiled lovingly at her.

"Obito…I—"

"Shh, don't say anything. Forget this even happened. Sorry for kissing you. Kakashi is a jerk, so if you have to slap him like what I heard you did, by all means slap him again. It will knock some sense into his head" He winked at her as he walked away from her leaving her alone in the hallway. He hurt him to know that she and he could never be because of Kakashi being with her but he just had to let her know how he really felt about her.

Hinata stood there in silence, bringing her fingers up to touch her lips. "He—he kissed me. Uchiha Obito really kissed me" A deep red blush appeared on her cheeks as her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she fainted to the ground.

**Much thanks to everyone who has been reviewing for the chapters so far. I was originally going to make this chapter longer. But I decided to cut it there. If you have any questions about the story so far, please feel free to send me a message or ask me in a review and I'll answer your questions on here. **

**Thank you for reading so far, I'll update as soon as I can. **


	4. Three Months

**Title: **Visions of Love

**Pairing: **Kakashi x Hinata x Obito

**Summary: **She was his best friend's girlfriend but he knew that _he_ never loved her the way he did. All _he_ did was use her like a puppet. Hewould never treat her like that. She deserved much better. She deserved him.

**AU**: College

**A/N**: To the reviewer "mgh" I don't know if that was a flame or a good review or what that was but um thank you? To everyone else, _Red Vintage07, sKyLaR KnIgHt, Red letter town, Dark Moon Maiden, A smile façade, ImCutePoison, LLL HINATA LLLm HinatastylesxX, Sharp1e and SasuHinafan121_, thank you so much for your reviews and support for this story. I'm glad to know that you all are enjoying the story so far x}

Xxxxxxxx

_Chapter four_: _**Month Three**_

Obito didn't think that one kiss would lead into something more. Oh no. He thought once he confessed then that would be it and that it would be forgotten. But he was wrong, very wrong. After the kiss, he was contacted by Hinata which had been a shock. The raven haired male honestly didn't think Hinata would want to be bothered with him after the incident. It turns out that Hinata actually had developed feelings for him as well. That was over a month ago. It's been three months since Kakashi and Hinata began 'dating'. Since then the rocky relationship between himself and Kakashi has been slightly on the good side. But Obito still disapproves of the bet and him using Hinata.

Currently the male Uchiha was lying down on his back under the cherry blossom tree on the college grounds. His teacher let the class out earlier once everyone finished their test, Obito decided to come outside and wait for his friends until he actually left the premises of the university. His coal eyes gazed up at the sun-light that was piercing through the blossoms in the tree, "Hinata's birthday is soon" He thought out loud to himself.

"Ah, it is?"

Obito lifted his head up only to see Kakashi standing over him reading one of the latest 'Come, Come' series. Deciding not to speak the obvious, he merely nodded his head in response. In all honesty he doubted that Kakashi would really have anything planned for Hinata for her birthday. But he on the other hand had something special planned out for the female Hyuga.

Kakashi stretched his arms up into the air, letting out a soft yawn before settling himself against the tree. "I've been thinking about doing something for her when that time comes. I just haven't thought of what to do. Maybe cooking dinner for her, like shrimp" The silver haired male thought out loud.

"She hates shrimp"

The masked male raised his brow up at this statement. "Oh? How would you know this?" He asked out of curiosity.

Obito pulled himself off the ground turning around to face his friend, "I know her very well. You're her boyfriend; you should know her quite well by now. After all it's been three months so far" He stated, thrusting his right hand deep inside his pants pocket.

The silver haired male knew this was true, he knew absolutely nothing about Hinata besides the obvious fact that she is the heiress to the Hyuga Hotel's. In all honesty he was slightly jealous that Obito seems to know her a bit more than what he does. But Kakashi would never voice that thought out loud to Obito or anyone else for that matter. He knew that if he wanted to know Hinata better all he had to do was ask…something he didn't particularly want to do.

Noticing that Kakashi wasn't going to respond to his statement, he changed the subject rather quickly. "Still seeing Anko?" He asked in distained.

"Yeah, I see her mostly on weekends. She's pretty wild, this weekend we plan on reenacting a scene from—"

"Um yeah, a bit too much information than what I wanted to hear" Obito cut him off, waving his hand in the air dismissing him from continuing his sentence.

Kakashi chuckled lightly, his black eyes gazing over to the side when he noticed Hinata, Yamato, Kotetsu and Genma making their way towards them. From the looks of it Kotetsu and Genma were staring intensely at Hinata while the Hyuga and his other friend were conversing with one another. Once the foursome made it towards them, the masked male grabbed Hinata by her arm pulling her close to his side. "Took you guys long enough, the test wasn't even that hard" He stated, knowing that Kotetsu, Genma and Yamato also were taking their mid-terms as well.

"Maybe your test was easy but ours was hard!" Kotetsu exclaimed loudly.

"Yeah, we had over two-hundred questions" Genma sighed blearily, letting out a loud yawn.

Hinata casually gazed over at the raven haired male, his eyes were staring back at her through his orange goggles, wearing that knowing smirk on his face causing her to blush darkly and quickly look away from him. "Is it okay if I borrow your girlfriend, Kakashi?" The Uchiha asked, never removing his eyes away from the female.

He shrugged his shoulders up, leaning to the side planting a soft kiss on Hinata's temple. "Don't take long. I'm taking her somewhere today" He stated.

Once the Uchiha and Hyuga walked off, Genma gazed over at his best friend. "Say, I've been thinking. Maybe we should break the bet" He's eyes narrowed guilty.

"Break the bet? You never break bets, why do you want to now?" He asked, arching his brow up in question.

Kotetsu coughed lightly, "Well if you think about what we've been doing, it's kind of wrong" He explained, looking off to the side.

"Since when do you two care about Hinata?"

Both Genma and Kotetsu remained silent, while Yamato shrugged his shoulders up clearly saying how he wasn't apart from the bet to begin with.

_Flashback~_

_Kotetsu eyed the female gathering up her books in the classroom Kakashi just left out of only fifteen minutes before. With narrowed eyes, the male put on a determined facial expression as he approached the smaller girl. "Hey princess, can I have a word with you?" The dark haired male noticed how she flinched at the title. _

_Turning around the female gazed up at the much taller male, "Y-Yes, what is it?" She asked politely. In all honesty she didn't know why he wanted to speak with her. Hinata knew that the male for some reason didn't like, nor did Genma. And because of knowing this information she tries to avoid them as much as they try to avoid her. _

_Rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly his eyes narrowed off to the side. "Why did you gladly accept Kakashi's offer when he asked you out but when I asked you completely ignored me. Almost like I was some sort of insignificant piece of dust to you" His voice was becoming agitated and low due to his current emotion he was feeling. Kotetsu turned his attention back on her, waiting to hear her response._

_Hinata stared up at him with widened eyes; confusion lurked behind her own lavender-grey eyes. "I don't remember you a-asking me out" _

"_Tch, oh so now I'm so bad that you forced yourself to pretend as if you don't remember?" He chuckled darkly._

"_No, honest Kotetsu I don't remember. When was this? I-If someone were to ask me out I wouldn't ignore them…I swear" She explained to him, looking down at the ground feeling rather guilty that she couldn't quite seem to remember._

_Staring down at her he frowned to himself. She honestly appeared as if she hadn't remembered when he asked her. He eyed her suspiciously, "You really don't recall me asking you?" _

_She shook her head sadly, "I'm sorry. When was it?" _

_He sighed, "I asked you almost six months ago. You were sitting under the cherry blossom tree outside, I think you were studying or you could have been working on something. I'm not really sure. But anyways, I approached you and your back was to me but I wanted to hurry and confess and I did. When I was waiting for an answer you simply got up and walked away from me" He tightened his fists, anger began filling his facial expression. "You hurt me and embarrassed me that day. I was so mad; you became the prissy princess to me after that day. The girl who thought she was better than everyone else. Genma began hating you after that day as well. What I don't understand is…why did you ignore me?" _

"_Most of the time whenever you see me under that tree, I'm listening to my iPod. It helps me concentrate. I probably didn't hear you when you spoke to me or even knew that someone was near me. I'm very sorry Kotetsu, I never meant—"_

"_It's okay; you don't have to explain yourself anymore. I'm sorry about before, I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me"_

_Hinata nodded her head, "Of course" She looked behind him noticing that Genma was making his way towards them. _

_Kotetsu noticed this and turned back to face Hinata, "You go ahead, I'm going to talk to Genma for a bit" _

_End of flashback~_

"Well whatever the reason is I'm continuing because I want to prove you wrong" Kakashi stated. His black eyes gazed at his two friends curiously, either one of them would look him in the eye.

"So are you still going to see Anko after your date with Hinata today?" Genma asked just to change the subject.

"You know it" He smirked behind his mask.

The male chewing on a needle chuckled to himself, "You sure are being the bad guy. But I have to admit, Anko is pretty hot" Genma said, causing Kotetsu and Yamato to nod their heads in agreement. "Three months into the relationship, have you maybe started feeling anything towards her?"

Kakashi shook his head, "No, I feel nothing towards her. I most likely never will, this is a bet remember?" He looked out into the distance, "It sure it taking them a long time" The silver haired male groaned, ignoring Genma's snickering.

XXX

Hinata blushed darkly, looking up at the Uchiha standing only a few inches away from her. His hand was delicately rested on her cheek, his obeisant eyes gazing lovingly into her lavender-grey eyes. A small smile reached his lips, "You're so beautiful" He whispered softly to the shy Hyuga.

"Obito…" She said bashfully, turning her head to look away from him.

He chuckled to himself. Obito knew that this was wrong. It was wrong of him to flirt with Hinata ever since that day but he couldn't stop himself. But he had to remind himself; Kakashi doesn't care about Hinata and is cheating on her with Anko. What would he care…not like Obito plans on telling him anything anyways.

At times he was almost positive that Hinata knew something was going on between Kakashi and Anko but decided not to question her boyfriend about it. "If you and Kakashi don't last long you think maybe you'll want to give us a try?" He asked, grazing his lips against hers in a teasing manner.

She giggled, pushing him away from her. "O-Obito, someone might see"

"You're right, I should stop myself" He pulled away from her, his eyes scanning the surrounding area. Raising his hand, running his fingers through his black spiky hair, "Come on let's get back to that boyfriend of yours" He winked at her, quickly leaning forward giving her a kiss on her forehead.

As the two were walking back, it was taking all of Obito's will power not to grab her hand. The Uchiha really cared about her and wanted her for himself but knew that at the present time that wasn't possible. Despite how Kakashi treats her sometimes, she still seems to hold some sort of feelings for him. The raven haired male honestly didn't understand it but decided that it was best not to question it.

"About time you two came back, what did you go off to do?" The silver haired male asked, pulling Hinata closer to his side, his dark eyes gazing at his friend curiously clearly waiting for a response.

"I just wanted to speak with her about a few things" He replied with a yawn.

Kakashi stared at him for a few moments before turning his gaze down at the Hyuga under his right arm; "I have something special planned for us today" He smiled warmly down at her, admiring her blush that was currently dusting her cheeks. Watching her nod her head, he turned to face his friends giving them a curt nod as he walked away from the group.

"Wh-What did you have planned that's so special?" She asked shyly.

The two continued walking, side by side while his gaze was still currently focused on her and her only. A small smirk consumed his facial expression from beneath his mask. "Now if I tell you then it wouldn't be so special anymore" He teased, pulling her even close towards his body.

His black eyes wandered around the parking lot noticing that Anko was currently flirting with another guy. He abruptly stopped in his tracks removing his arm from Hinata. "What the hell" He mumbled to himself, walking away from his girlfriend without a word, leaving her rather confused by his actions.

"Kakashi, where are you—"

"Just go to my car and wait for me there" He snapped out, not angered by her but with the violet haired female he was currently walking towards.

XXXX

Anko laughed flirtatiously while slapping the brown haired male on his arm, "Oh Iruka, you're so funny" She giggled, with a light blush on her cheeks.

The taller male smiled nervously, scratching the long scar that was across his nose. "I'm not really that funny, Anko" He smiled softly at the female. His eyes then went towards Kakashi; Iruka opened his mouth to greet the masked male but stopped when he noticed the anger that was consuming his eyes.

"You two seem to be pretty cozy with each other" Kakashi eyed Anko with narrowed eyes. The purple haired female was fidgeting under his intense glare; she found it hard to even meet his gaze until she looked up when he called her name.

"Um excuse me Iruka"

"It's nothing, I have to get going anyways" He turned to face Kakashi, "Later Kakashi"

"Hn, catch you tomorrow" He smiled politely, watching Iruka until he was no longer in sight. Once he was gone he turned his focus towards Anko, his brows furrowed down. "What the hell was that? Flirting with other guys now?"

"What do you care, you have a girlfriend" Anko fumed, folding her arms across her chest. Although there was a tiny part of her that was happy he was jealous. Looking around the surrounding area, "Your girlfriend isn't around, how about I make it up to you" She whispered, moving closely towards the male drawing circles on his chest with her slender finger.

"Look at that"

"What a jerk, flirting with another girl when he has a girlfriend"

"I don't see what Hinata-sempai sees in that guy"

"What a douche-bag. I swear I can't stand that jerk"

Kakashi narrowed his eyes at the voices of two guys talking; he knew that he was hated by most of the males in the college, mostly because all the females in the college liked him included girls that were their girlfriends. He growled to himself grabbing onto Anko's hand, "Don't do that out in the public" He pressed his lips into a thin line.

Anko turned her head, noticing that a few guys were staring in their direction. "Don't pay them any attention. They're just jealous because they see what they cannot have" She blew kisses towards the males, turning back to face Kakashi. "So about me making it up to you?" She asked shyly.

"No, some other time. I have to get back to Hinata now, she's waiting for me" He turned around leaving the violet head female standing alone in the parking lot of the college. As he was walking towards his car, he couldn't help but to think back to those guy's words. He had to admit, it did sting…it sting a lot. Although Hinata was mostly admired by quite a few students, she mainly kept to herself. The only friends he remembered ever seeing the Hyuga hang out with only a few people, Kiba, Shino and someone he would never forget, Uzumaki Naruto. That guy reminded him a lot of Obito but the blonde transferred out of the college to so overseas as well as Kiba and Shino.

Kakashi remembers how depressed she seemed to be without the company of her companions. Some girls tried to befriend her, even some guys tried to date her but it was very discernible that they were only after her money. That reason alone is probably why Hyuga Hinata barely had any friends now. She seemed to be very guarded when it comes to having a close relationship with someone. It even took him quite some time to get Hinata to be relaxed around him. But what really bothered him was the fact she was so close with Obito.

On numerous occasions he has caught the two walking side by side to class. Him offering to carry her books to even going as far as holding the heiress hand, leading her through the crowded hallways. Hatake Kakashi knew it was nothing more than a bet. Hinata would never mean anything to him. He was only doing this to prove Genma wrong, that he could last long in the bet and that he could make her fall for him. She still had that dreadful stutter and even that annoying habit of fidgeting whenever she was nervous. But in some weird way…he was beginning to enjoy having her around.

XXXX

Obito sighed to himself, gazing over at his younger cousin. "I don't know what I'm going to do. I really love her, a lot. And it's killing me that she's with him. I know he's my best friend and on any other given day I'd be happy for him that he found someone but under the circumstances I find myself being pissed at him for using her the way he is" His coal eyes narrowed in frustration. Currently sitting Indian on the wooden floor, hunched over leaning over.

"I never thought Kakashi would stoop so low" The cream colored male stated. "Have you told her that you love her?" He asked curiously.

The older Uchiha nodded his head, "I confessed with a kiss. She likes me too, we often flirt but I know she feels like she is betraying Kakashi. If only she knew that guy cheats on her by sleeping with Anko of all people" Obito groaned out loudly, raising his hands as he began pulling on his hair. "Itachi, you have to help me!"

Itachi smiled halfheartedly at Obito. Growing up he always admired the older male. Obito was always a happy-go lucky guy, friendly and generous but at times he could be stubborn like a child. So it had been a great shock to him when Obito came to him seeking advice, but not just any kind of advice…love advice. Uchiha Itachi had never been good in this type of thing, despite him having a girlfriend of his own; he never knew how to handle certain situations. With Obito looking so desperate for help he decided to listen to his story and give his own advice at the end.

After hearing it, Itachi had been greatly surprised that Kakashi of all people had become in a simple term, 'an asshole'. The Kakashi he could remember growing up was always rules, rules, rules and more rules. He was so strict and didn't seem to loosen up into he hit his senior year in high school. But after hearing how he is now, it's like a complete change. Itachi was in college, his freshmen year to be exact and he had to say college life was fun but he wouldn't have a drastic change like Kakashi.

Inhaling lowly he let out a small sigh, "To be honest, if you know what Kakashi is doing is wrong then I would advise you to tell Hinata what Kakashi is doing. He is playing with her and not only that he is stringing her along. This girl thinks he has real feelings for her but in reality he could care less about her" Running his fingers through his hair hanging in front of his forehead, pulling it backwards as he eventually fell back into place. "Do you even want to tell her?" Noticing his cousin's expression he shook his head.

"You don't, do you?"

Obito looked off to the side, "It's not that I don't want to. It's the fact that if I did tell her she'll be hurt, yes, but she'll be even more hurt to know that I was around during the time the bet was first initiated. She'll think I'm just as bad as him and probably think that I have been playing with her too all this time. I wouldn't want Hinata to think that way because it's not true…"

"Either way, rather she finds out or not Kakashi plans on ending it in ten months, correct?"

Obito nodded his head, "Yes" He replied turning his attention back to Itachi.

"Well get with her then" He exclaimed, leaning back lying down on his bed.

"That wasn't exactly very helpful but thanks for trying" He smirked, pulling himself to his feet. His dark eyes glanced to the side when he saw a black blur walk quickly pass the door in the hallway. "How is your brother doing in school?"

Itachi shrugged, "I don't know. We barely talk anymore, he's too busy to even spare me a glance" He stated sadly with a small barely visible smile consuming his expression.

The goggle wearing male knew that ever since the death of their parents Sasuke began withdrawing himself from everyone. Obito tried reaching out to him but the younger male wouldn't talk to alone let alone him, so it made no difference. "I better get going I want to be home when Hinata calls me later tonight" He blushed lightly.

"Hn, you won't stop flirting with her, will you?"

Obito walked towards Itachi's bedroom door, stopping briefly, "I can't stop myself around her. So…no I won't" He smiled warmly thinking about the Hyuga female.

"Good luck on winning her over, Obito"

"I don't need luck if she already likes me" He stated, as he left the room.

XXXX

During the entire car ride Kakashi hadn't spoken a word. His face was hidden behind his mask so it was difficult to really see his expression but judging from his eyes Hinata could tell that he was in a pretty foul mood. She tried to start up a conversation with him but it died on the top of her tongue before she could even get anything out.

That had been nearly thirty minutes ago, currently the couple was sitting down on the sandy beach watching the sun setting. Kakashi was still silent; it was starting to become very awkward for the Hyuga heiress. "Kakashi…are you okay? You have been acting strange ever since—"

"I'm sorry, I've been thinking about a few things. I didn't mean to make you worry" He turned to face her, his eyes narrowed sadly. Raising his hand, he cupped her cheek lovingly admiring how soft her soft felt, soft just like silk, so flawless and smooth. He eyed her a bit more before turning away from her, dropping his hand from her face.

"Are you s-sure?" She gently placing her hand on top of his, rubbing her thumb against the skin on his hand.

Pulling away from her, he merely nodded his head. "Yes, Hinata, please do not worry about me. The sun setting is really beautiful, don't you think?" He asked, leaning back his black eyes gazing at the scene in front of him.

Lavender-grey eyes gazed at the sky. It was purple, pink with a tinge of orange and blue; it was literally like a painting in the sky. "Yes, it is. It feels relaxing to be here. With no one here and the sound of the ocean waves…" She let out a relaxed sigh, pulling her knees up to her chest, hugging them tightly against her. No matter how much she reminded herself she is with Kakashi he mind would after wonder back to Obito. A darkened blush appeared on her cheeks at the text he sent her while she was waiting in the car for Kakashi.

_Hey beautiful, I know you're with Kakashi and probably won't read this until you are home or when he isn't around but I just had to tell you that I really love you a lot. I want to be more than just friends with you, but it's complicated…we both know how it is. Call me when you get home. I love you, Hinata_

She smiled to herself at the memory of the words from his message.

"Hinata, I want us to take a step further"

Snapping out of her thoughts she turned her head quickly to face Kakashi. He had a habit with wanting one thing from her. And that one thing was none other than sex. It was as simple as that. He made it known but it was obvious that Hinata wasn't ready for that step. Whenever she said that she didn't want to he would become highly annoyed and began complaining and comparing her to other women. "Kakashi…you know how I feel about that"

"Hn, whatever—"

"Are you very close with Anko?" She blurted out before she could even stop herself.

His eyes widened at the question, something that he hadn't expected that at all. "Well, obvious we are close but not as close as I am with you" He pulled down his blue mask; leaning dangerously close towards her face, "Besides why would any other girl capture my attention like how you have captured mine" He pressed his lips against hers.

Their kisses in the past has always been filled with passion, although they were a tad bit rough it was passion nevertheless but this kiss was different. Kakashi would tell Hinata wasn't really into it. She was barely kissing him back. He pulled away from her, a frown settling onto his face. Hinata has been withdrawing herself from him slightly lately and he had a feeling it had something to do with Obito and he didn't like that one bit.

Hatake Kakashi wasn't pleased by this and the fact that he found himself jealous that Obito is spending time with his girlfriend…he was pissed.

**I hoped that everyone enjoyed this chapter. I might have 'Secretly in love with you' updated sometime this weekend. Originally after this update I was going to update 'When it was Hinata Pt. 2' but I'm really tired right now so I will update it tomorrow. **

**Please leave reviews, thank you for reading n.n**


	5. Four Months

**Title: **Visions of Love

**Pairing: **Kakashi x Hinata x Obito

**Summary: **She was his best friend's girlfriend but he knew that _he_ never loved her the way he did. All _he_ did was use her like a puppet. Hewould never treat her like that. She deserved much better. She deserved him.

**AU**: College

**A/N**: Special thanks to Red Letter Town, Skylar Knight, Sharp1e, Dark Moon Maiden, Takaichixhc, Red Vintage07, Jolly RancherSSSSS XD, ImCutePoison, A smiles façade, Jay-Boogie, Leurelayne and Wannabe-Temari.

Also I would like to apologize for taking so long to update my stories lately. I've been studying for my mid-terms in college, but I will be updating soon and I'm starting off by updating this one first. Please read and enjoy n.n

Xxxxxxxx

_Chapter five_: _**Month Four**_

Obito watched his friend hold Hinata flushed to his body. Up until last month Kakashi didn't even seem to care much about Hinata but lately the silver haired male couldn't seem to take his hands off of her. The goggle haired male couldn't understand his change, his dark coal eyes focused onto Hinata's face. She was smiling and blushing at something Kakashi was whispering to her.

He knew that the heiress held feelings for her boyfriend, no matter how he tends to treat her. And he was positive that she knew something was going on between Kakashi and Anko but she just had no evidence. Deciding to rid himself of his thoughts, he heading over towards the couple, "Hey, don't you two know it's a crime to be publically affectionate" He joked with a wide grin.

Hinata tensed and tried to ease herself out of Kakashi's grasp but the masked male wasn't allowing her to move. "No, I didn't know. Might as well arrest me right now because I don't intend on stopping" He held her closer towards, pressing his clothed lips to her temple.

The Uchiha rolled his eyes, "So anyways, Hinata are you still up for tonight?"

"What's happening tonight?" Kakashi asked with narrowed eyes.

"U-Um, well Obito and I were going to the park later tonight to watch the solar eclipse together. I would have asked you but you told me you weren't into that sort of thing…" Hinata explained, looking up at her boyfriend. She was startled when she was met with a harsh glare. Sure, there have been times Kakashi has glared at her but not like this glare. This once truly frightened her. "Kakashi…" She whimpered.

Not liking what he was seeing, Obito grabbed Hinata by her arm yanking her into his hold. "Why in the hell are you looking at her like? You're scaring her" He snapped, his eyes appearing to turn red in anger as he pressed Hinata's head on his chest.

"You're my problem. You are getting too close to my girlfriend and I'd appreciate if you keep your distance" He then turned his attention to Hinata, "You come with me"

In all honesty she didn't want to go anywhere near her boyfriend. The anger that was consuming his eyes clearly told her to do as he says but she couldn't get her body to move one ounce. Turning her head, she gazed up at Obito. He was glaring holes into Kakashi's eyes. She really didn't want to upset Kakashi anymore than what he already was. Deciding to pull away from Obito, she turned her back to Kakashi so she could face the Uchiha. "I should go"

"But—"He paused when he noticed her mouthing to him that she'll call him later. Nodding his head, he looked away from Hinata and focused his attention to Kakashi. "I don't know why you're being such a jealous bitch but I think you need to cut the_ act_ now, Kakashi" He added emphasis on the word act.

The silver haired male stiffened at Obito's words. He knew deep down inside no matter how much Obito hated knowing that he was only using Hinata to win a bet but Kakashi knew the Uchiha wouldn't dare tell Hinata what was really happening. "Jealous of you" He snorted rolling his eyes. "I think you need to come off your pedestal and back down to earth. I have no need to be jealous of you. Now if you'll excuse me but my girlfriend and I need to get going" He grabbed Hinata by her hand and pulled her along with him.

"What was that all about?"

Obito turned around to see Yamato walking towards him yawning widely. Yamato was closet flirter out of his group of friends but he was most likely the sane one. He was grateful for Yamato; the chestnut haired male was a good friend. "Eh, nothing just Kakashi" He sighed out, letting his fingers run through his black spiky tresses.

Yamato smirked, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say he is starting to like her. Earlier today I saw him brush off Anko when Hinata was walking past him" He chuckled. He didn't think much of Hinata but he will admit she was a very nice girl but as far as her looks, he wasn't a fan. Noticing that Obito wasn't speaking, he figured that he must have still been upset about the entire bet thing.

Yamato knew and so did Genma, they both knew that Obito held some sort of feelings for Hinata. It's not very obvious but if you really paid enough attention you would clearly see it. Genma had told Yamato a few times that he was surprised Kakashi hasn't noticed it when he appears to catch on quickly to mostly everything. "Genma and Kotetsu should be on their way out. We're going to go over to Kakashi's to wait for him until he's done with his date with Hinata. I think Anko may be stopping by as well and—"

"I'm not going if Anko is going. Besides I have to take my younger cousin to the eye doctor" Obito exclaimed, referring to Itachi.

"Oh alright then, catch you later"

Obito nodded his head, walking away from his friend and heading towards his car.

XXX

"Ka-Kakashi, you're hurting me" Hinata whimpered trying to pull away from his tightened grip. The female Hyuga stared up at Kakashi, noticing his eyes were narrowed showing nothing but pure anger. She didn't know what to think at the moment, but one thing was for sure…she was afraid.

He turned his back against her, pacing back and forth in front of his car. Ignoring the odd stares her was receiving even his own fan-girls were eyeing him. "Why are you so close with Obito? You spend more time with him than you do me"

"He's my friend a-and you always brush me off for Anko…I thought you wouldn't child" She explained, jumping up in fright when he yelled at her.

"I'm not fucking talking about Anko! I'm talking about you and Obito! Don't you dare bring her up in this conversation to make me seem like the bad guy. What are you doing? Huh, are you cheating on me?" He accused the female with blazing eyes.

The female Hyuga could feel her mind doing spins and flips as she stared up at the taller male. Was he really accusing her of cheating on him? Sure, she and Obito have kissed and flirted but she knew Obito knew his limitations as did she. But cheating, no she wouldn't cheat on Kakashi. She searched his eyes to find something that may be bothering him for him to accuse her like this and then she found the source. Lurking beneath the depths of his coal eyes she saw jealously. He was jealous of how close she is with his best friend.

"I'm not cheating on you" She spoke seriously.

It was a tone he wasn't used to coming from her but in his heart he knew she wasn't cheating. It was him that was cheating on her, not the other way around. Taking in a deep breath, the silver haired male exhaled averting his gaze anywhere but her. "I'm not a very good mood and I took it out on you. I apologize for that. I didn't mean to accuse you of cheating" Kakashi could tell that she wasn't going to accept his apology so the male merely stepped inside his car. His dark eyes watched her standing outside his passenger door appearing to be thinking. For a moment there he thought she wasn't going to come in until he noticed her grasping the door handle pulling open the door.

Silence lurked between the two, but it wasn't a peaceful silence, it was awkward and uncomfortable. Deciding not break the silence, the silver haired male turned up his radio and drove off.

Kakashi could clearly see Hinata from his peripheral view. Her brows were furrowed down, most likely thinking about what had just transpired between them only moments ago. He was stilled shocked in his own behavior. _"Why did I do something so stupid? This is nothing more than a mere bet. I'm only dating her to prove to Genma that I can last ten months with her" _Kakashi frowned to himself, biting down the inside side of his mouth. _"I was never remotely interested in her. Sure, she has a great body but that's about it. Anko is way more appealing than her, even if she's the first girl to make me blush. It's not even the point. I need to stop getting jealous besides this _princess _won't even satisfy my needs. Thank goodness I have Anko around" _

"Where a-are we going"

Her meek voice was barely heard causing Kakashi to turn down the volume on his radio. "What was that? I didn't hear you"

She shifted in her seat, still refusing to give him any eye contact. "I-I asked where were we going"

"Out somewhere"

His reply was short, almost as if he really didn't feel like talking to her. It felt like she had just been thrust back millions of miles away from him, within a split second Kakashi went distant. Hinata sighed sadly; there was a part of her that knew Kakashi didn't love her. Was she really staying in this one-sided relationship? Because Kakashi didn't really seem to have true feelings for her, it appeared as if he was just with her to pass time. Either way, she couldn't deny the fact she has developed feelings for him in some twisted way. But then again there was Obito, someone who obviously loves her but after seeing how Kakashi reacted today she was afraid to even be seen knew Obito if Kakashi were near.

XXX

"Took you long enough to get here. You do realize my appointment was thirty-minutes ago. I had to call my doctor to tell them I was running late" Itachi glared at the male sitting in the driver's seat.

"Sorry" He replied lowly.

The younger Uchiha stared at Obito in concern, knowing that his cousin could be very exultant despite his serious side at times, but seeing him like this concerned him. His tone was flat and dry; his expression was grim while his eyes held resentment and sadness. "Is everything okay, Obito?" Itachi asked, tilting his head to the side staring at his cousin.

Obito shrugged his shoulders up, "Not really sure anymore. Kakashi has always been my best friend but I've always considered him as my rival. Now he has the one girl I've dreamed for and doesn't even love her the way I do. Today we had gotten in a little argument. He's mad at me because I spend so much time with Hinata. She's nothing to him but a bet so why should he care when he is secretly seeing Anko" He growled, banging his fist on the steering wheel.

"Maybe he has fallen for her and is in denial about it. There is no other reason for him to get jealous is he didn't care for her" Itachi explained, "Kakashi is a pretty smart guy; I honestly believe he is falling into peer pressure by Genma and Kotetsu. Before those two even came into his life Kakashi was just fine" He pointed out.

"It's more Genma than Kotetsu. But that's not the point" He sighed banging his head on the steering wheel.

Itachi smile sadly, he felt sorry for Obito. He has never met this so-called 'Hinata' girl before but hears a lot about her from the said Uchiha. "How about we discuss this after my appointment, I'm still running late you know"

Obito lifted his head; his dark eyes gazed over at Itachi. "Right, sorry about that. You're a good cousin, I consider you more of a friend than I do Kakashi. Thanks for being here for me" He grinned widely.

The long black haired male seemed taken by surprise by his words, before he could even reply Obito turned up his radio, blasting the loud music. Smiling softly to himself, Itachi looked away from Obito and out the window. _"I'm glad that I can be here for you, Obito"_

XXX

"Where is Kakashi? Does it really take this long for him to drop off that girlfriend of his and come back here" Anko fumed, sitting down in between Yamato and Genma. The violet haired female normally comes over after class to spend time with Kakashi but whenever she gets there, Kakashi friends are there as well. One of the reasons she stays longer until they leave, leaving her and Kakashi alone to have some _fun_ together. Her eyes gazed over at his friends, noticing they were all sitting uncomfortably in their seats. It most likely had something to do with her presence in the room, seeing how most of the time Kakashi is home while she is there.

"So, what do you guys normally do when Kakashi isn't here? Just wait for him to come home?" She asked to break the silence.

"Just talk about random things" Genma stated, his dark eyes lingering on Anko's long slender legs. The brown haired male always thought Anko was a beauty but the only thing about her that he found a turn-off was her flirting habits. He hated when girls would flirt heavily with guys. Walking past her in the hallways of their college he would notice that she would flirt with every good-looking guy she came across.

His dark eyes then left her legs and wandered over to his best friend, Kotetsu. The guy hasn't been very talkative since the talk he had with Hinata when he found out the truth of what happened. Now that he knows the truth Genma no longer hates the girl but he still isn't very fond of her. He's almost positive Yamato probably gave a damn about the bet in the first place, seeing how only he and Obito seems to be the only two out of the group who really associate with her.

"Hm, well this is really boring. Hey Yammy, do you know if Hinata and Kakashi have…you know…" She trailed off hoping that he'll catch on to what she was saying. After noticing the blush she knew that he did catch on.

"U-Um, I wouldn't know the d-details of something like that" He stuttered out, becoming rather flustered just thinking about the question.

Anko pouted; turning away from him she turned her gaze on Genma, "What about you? I'm sure he tells you things of all people" She smiled flirtatiously at the male.

He smirked smugly, "Of course. But that information is confidential" Genma stated, ignoring her childish pleas. In reality, Genma knew that Kakashi and Hinata never had sex and probably never will after what the masked male had told him. Apparently the princess wasn't ready for that level of intimacy with him just yet, it's been nothing but kisses and caresses so far. He knew that disappointed Kakashi, which is probably one of the reasons he is seeing Anko.

Kotetsu groaned, pushing himself off of the chair. "I'm going home. Whenever Kakashi comes, just tell him I left"

Genma frowned, "Come on stay, he'll be here any moment now"

"We've been waiting on him for nearly four hours. I'm tired and I want to sleep. I'll call you tomorrow" He yawned stretching his arms up into the air, giving Yamato a curt nod as he left out of the apartment.

"Did you see that? He completely ignored me" Anko glared harshly at the door the spiky haired male just left out of. She didn't like being ignored but she decided to let it slid this time. "And now there were three" She grinned widely at the two males sitting beside her.

"_I don't think I can handle this anymore. Where in the hell is Kakashi?" _Genma frowned to himself.

XXX

Lavender-grey eyes stared up into coal black eyes, her heart beating rapidly in her chest. They two just shared a rather rough kiss, nothing about the kiss was passionate, and in fact it was a forced kiss. After pulling off to the side of the road, he lead Hinata to the empty park and basically told her that she will be watching the solar eclipse with him and not Obito. She had tried to convince him otherwise but he wouldn't give up so she stayed. When he had noticed that no one was around the park, he slipped his mask off, leaning over towards her while his fingers slowly began caressing the bare skin on her legs traveling his index finger up her mid-section but he had stopped before she could protest. His lips were giving her soft butterfly kisses on her neck, trailing over to her lips. And that's when it happened, the kiss he delivered to her lips crashed down with so much force she was positive her lips would be bruised.

If Hinata hadn't pushed him away with the force she did, Kakashi may have taken things even a step further to taking her virginity out in the open. That's how forcing and blind to her actions he had been. As always he is only thinking of his needs and wants.

Trying to calm his hormones down, Kakashi placed a hand over his crotch to hide the bulging erection that was sticking straight up. "Sorry, I wasn't in control of myself" He growled, trying to compose himself.

"I-It's not the first time…" She mumbled.

He shot her a glare, "If you just give me what I want then we wouldn't have go through any of this"

Hinata had to resist the urge to roll her eyes, "You aren't bring that up again, are you? Oh wait you are. You know, I think I'm ready to go home now" Hinata frowned, standing up from the ground. She knew that she was out of character but the Hyuga was tired of Kakashi pressuring her for sex twenty-seven.

Looking over her shoulder, she could see Kakashi placing his mask over his the bottom half of his face. His eyes were narrowed; most likely mad over the rejection. "I honestly don't get you and I hate that" Tilting his head back, his eyes gazing up at the stars in the sky. "Are you ready for me to take you back home?" He asked, turning his head over to face her. At seeing her nod, he walked towards her until he was only standing inches away from her.

Noticing she was trying to take a step back away from him, Kakashi reached out and grabbed onto her wrist, pulling her flush against his body as he rested his chin on top of her head. "I have problems. You probably hate me right now, I don't know what I've become…I was never like this before. I promise to treat you better. I'm not very good at a committed relationship and we're four months into ours and I've been messing up since day one. Pressuring you into something you don't want and…I'm sorry Hinata" He whispered softly, holding her tightly in his arms.

She listened to his heart, it was beating rapidly. If it's one thing Hyuga's are good at, it's being able to tell when someone is lying and Hyuga Hinata can tell that Kakashi is lying. He was telling the truth when he said he was sorry but the promise, that was a lie. But she didn't want to say anything; Kakashi was clearly in denial about his feelings for her. She'll make him believe that she believed every single word he spoke to her.

"It's okay Kakashi" She spoke back to the taller male.

XXX

The night passed by the Hyuga female was inside her large bedroom inside her bed. Her eyes were wide opened in the darken room; the only light emitting through her window was the light from the moon. Her thoughts were currently on Kakashi, she honestly didn't know how she was going to go through with it anymore.

_Click_

Hinata jumped up in her bed, clutching her blanket to her chest. Her lavender-grey eyes gazed around her room, until she heard the noise once again. Shivering under her covers, there has been times before were robbers have tried breaking into her home but she has never actually been home when it happened. She had been informed by one of the maids who just happened to be entering the mansion when she noticed a male inside.

"Hinata, it's me"

Her eyes widened at the voice she clearly recognized. Jumping out of her bed, she ran towards her wide window to see Obito sitting on a tree branch by her window. Opening the window she couldn't help but to smile, "W-What are you doing here?"

Obito jumped inside her bedroom, watching as she closed her window behind him. His dark eyes gazed around her room; it was abnormally big for a bedroom, he was slightly jealous by her wealth. Turning around to face her, "To spend time with you, since Kakashi was being a jealous ass" He chuckled, watching her walk towards her bed.

He hadn't even noticed the revealing pajamas she was wearing and apparently she didn't notice it either with the way she was walking around like nothing was wrong. It was like a baby-doll short styled dress, hugging her very tightly around her chest area, revealing a lot more than what he thought she had. He brought his fingers up to his nose to plug the blood that was rushing to come out, from the sight of her body.

Climbing into her bed, she laid down her eyes watching him, watching her. "He was being very rude today…he told me today that he has never been like that before. Is that true?"

The male Uchiha walked towards her, sitting down on her bed beside her. "Kakashi wasn't like that back in high school. Actually he never showed any interest in any girl. He always had many admires but he never paid any attention to them. But when we entered college that's when he started to change. My younger cousin thinks Genma has too much influence over him" He chuckled.

"Ah, I see" She said in thought.

Silence lurked the room for a few seconds until Obito leaned down, taking off his shoes and slipping inside Hinata's blanket taking her by complete surprise. "I hope you don't mind me lying in bed with you. You can trust me not to try anything that is unless you want me to" He teased, brushing his lips against her ear.

"O-Obito" She giggled out when she felt his right arm wrap around her waist.

"I'm just teasing you, Hinata. I'm so much in love with you. What are you doing to me, Hyuga Hinata" He sighed out dreamily.

"I wish that I met you first…I wish you asked me out…"

Her voice was fading; Obito figured she was falling asleep. Smiling sadly to himself, "I wish so too, Hinata" He held her closer towards his body. Just to be sharing this moment with her meant all the while to him. She honestly did mean everything to him, every night he thinks about the soft butterfly kisses they have shared together.

Smiling to himself, he held her even tighter. "I love you" He whispered softly in her ear as he too slowly fell asleep with her in his arms.

XXX

"A-Ah, yes, K-Kakashi…"

Her moans were filling the room as the silver haired male continued thrusting into of the violet haired female's body. When he had come home, Anko was taken back when Kakashi ordered his friends to leave his house. Sensing his mood the males didn't question him and left in a haste, leaving Anko alone with the masked male. His eyes were filled with lust as he had roughly grabbed her by her arm and dragged her into his bedroom, telling her that he needed her more than anything. One thing lead to another and next thing she knew they were both nude and he was plunged deep inside of her.

Grunting each time the pleasure was rising; his grip on her hip was tight and was holding her down in her spot. His thrust were hard and fast, so fast that the bed was repeatedly banging against the wall, causing the people in the apartment next door to bang on their wall. But the couple ignored it and continued on with their ministrations. "Oh god, A-Anko I swear the best at this" He smirked against the crook of her neck.

The one thing Anko didn't like it was the fact that Kakashi always kept his mask on during their moments together. Whenever he did kiss her, he would block his face so she can't fully see his face. Her eyes widened when Kakashi thrust himself even deeper inside of her until she felt him climax, "Ah-ah!" She screamed out in pure ecstasy.

The silver haired male collapsed on top of her, slowly rolling over her body on the side of her nude body. His dark eyes were gazing up at his dark ceiling. His mind was on the purple haired lying beside him, he was frustrated. Not mentally frustrated more-so sexually frustrated. He had become so turned on by Hinata earlier that night that he couldn't control himself. He had quickly wanted to get home, knowing that Anko would be there waiting for him.

Feeling a finger tracing the muscles on his stomach, he turned his head eyeing the female with a smile on his face. "Did you enjoy yourself?"

"As I always do, you were amazing" She smirked flirtatiously up at him. "Say, have you and Hinata did this yet?"

He tensed for a moment, "No, we don't. She doesn't want to"

Anko cuddled closer towards him, resting her head on his shoulder. "Well she is missing out. But luckily I'm here to satisfy her boyfriend"

"Yeah, lucky…" He trailed off his mind wondering to his girlfriend, his fake girlfriend. Deep down he knew that he really had to rid himself of these feelings that he was starting to develop for her. _"I'll just become distant…it will help me keep in control of my feelings. I won't allow myself to fall for her"_ Kakashi thought to himself, with a tight frown.

Unknown to him, at this very moment Obito was over Hinata's mansion, inside her bed while holding her close to his body, while his girlfriend was now cuddled close into the Uchiha's arms sleeping peacefully with a smile on her face.

**Sorry about the long wait. I intended for something to happen very big in this chapter but I decided to put it in the next chapter where I originally wanted it to be. Also to answer Takachixhc question, yes Hinata is older in this story. Also even though Sasuke's name has been mentioned in this story he will not be making an appearance in the story just his brother Itachi. The next update will be 'Who Should I Choose' which should be up in a few minutes and then I'll get started on 'You Belong With Me' which will be updated soon if not today. **

**Thank you for reading n.n**


	6. Five Months

**Title: **Visions of Love

**Pairing: **Kakashi x Hinata x Obito

**Summary: **She was his best friend's girlfriend but he knew that _he_ never loved her the way he did. All _he_ did was use her like a puppet. Hewould never treat her like that. She deserved much better. She deserved him.

**AU**: College

A/N: Thank you all who have been reviewing. Much appreciation and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

But I have a question for everyone. Would you like to see Hinata cheat on Kakashi with Obito? Because that was my original plan but I wanted to see what you think first. I didn't want Hinata to break up with Kakashi because the whole point of the story is following the entire ten months they are together and the very last chapter will be the epilogue following Obito and Hinata's life and Kakashi's POV. But before that happens both Kakashi and Hinata were going to stay together, their relationship was just going to be distant and slightly rocky.

But besides that, what are your thoughts on Hinata secretly being with Obito while she's with Kakashi? You can answer in a review or send me a message.

Xxxxxxxx

_Chapter six_: _**Month Five**_

It was finally December and only a few more weeks until Hinata's birthday. She wasn't really that excited about celebrating her birthday but she knew that her father was going to throw her some sort of formal party, inviting people who she barely knew. She planned on inviting Kakashi of course, her family has wanted to meet him for quite some time now but her boyfriend is always busy and never seems to have time to meet them. Hopefully he'll have the time on her birthday.

But lately Kakashi has been very distant towards her. It was almost like they weren't dating at all. During breaks within their classes, Kakashi and his friends normally hang outside to eat their lunch under the Oak Tree, but whenever she makes her appearance near the tree Kakashi immediately leaves while Genma and Kotetsu follow after him. Obito and Yamato always stay behind and keep her company but she couldn't help but to be baffled by Kakashi's behavior.

"Hey, what are you thinking about?"

The lavender eyed girl turned around to see Kotetsu eyeing her curiously. After the talk they had a few months ago, the black haired male has been trying to befriend her. Knowing that he was very close with Genma she didn't know if she should trust him but he proved to her that he is trustworthy.

"It was nothing important. Have you seen Kakashi today?"

Kotetsu slowly nodded his head, appearing as if he weren't supposed to say anything but eventually spoke. "He's in the gymnasium I think, that's the last I saw him" He stated.

"Thank you Kotetsu" She smiled politely, walking past him but was stopped when he grabbed her arm. Alarmed by his sudden movement, she turned around eyeing him with wide eyes. "Ko-Kotetsu, what is it?"

He knew if Hinata were to go into that gymnasium she'll see something she doesn't like. He stared into her innocent eyes. But then again…maybe this is what she needs to see. "It's nothing, sorry" He mumbled, letting go of her arm as he turned around thrusting his hands into his jeaned pockets. "Catch you later, Hinata" He waved his arm in the air as he continued walking.

"That was odd…" She whispered to herself. She didn't really need to ponder on it anymore, Hinata really need to find Kakashi to ask him if he was free for her birthday. Making her way towards the building where the gym was located, she couldn't help but to notice how empty the area was. Most likely because the gym was closed, but if it was closed why was Kakashi inside.

Finally making her way towards the semi-large building she opened the door only to be met with pitch darkness. Squinting her eyes she tried to make her way through the darkness, seeing how she couldn't find the light switch. In the distance she could see a light; following the light it led her to the locker room.

"Mm, ah—yes right there, don't stop"

Hinata's eyes widened, the blood rushing to her face at the sound of the moans. Immediately she turned around to leave but something stopped her.

"Ka-Kakashi…oh, you're good"

The Hyuga's heart stopped, _"Kakashi, why is she saying his name?"_ She thought worriedly, bringing her hand up to her chest trying to calm herself down. Hinata was no pervert but she wanted to be sure if what she was hearing was correct. Walking silently down the hallway until she reached the locker room, peeking inside what she hoped she wasn't going to see…she saw….

Kakashi had Anko up against the lockers, repeatedly thrusting into her. His pants were slightly down while Anko's skirt was raised up, she was holding onto Kakashi as her life depended on it.

"You're the best, Anko"

Anko smirked, "What, ah, about your girlfriend?"

"Fuck her" He chuckled.

Tears streamed down Hinata's eyes as she immediately ran away from the area and out of the gym. She continued running and running, the image of Kakashi and Anko was burned into her brain. Not paying any attention to where her feet were carrying her she finally stopped running, looking up she noticed that she was in the parking lot. Walking slowly towards her car, she was lucky that most of the students had gone home. Allowing people seeing her cry was something she didn't want.

"Hinata…"

She stiffened at the voice, sniffing, she looked up to see Obito standing in front of her car. His eyes were filled with concern, "What's wrong, Hinata? Did something happen?"

Hinata couldn't take it anymore; she rushed towards Obito throwing her arms around his waist burying her face on his chest, crying hardly. "I-I saw him. I saw him with Anko…he's cheating on me Obito. He's cheating!"

The Uchiha's body stiffened, his heart rate dropped. It was something that knew was going to happen sooner or later but he didn't want it to happen like this. Obito embraced her tightly in his arms, rubbing her back soothingly. He honestly wanted to tell her everything he knew but had a feeling that wouldn't be a very good idea. Sure, it was the right thing to do but…by doing that he's risking his friendship with Hinata. Obito honestly didn't want to lose her…he just couldn't.

Lifting her head up, she gazed up into his eyes seeming to be searching for anything she could find, "What should I do? I'm so lost Obito. Leaving is something that I know I must do, but I can't get myself to do it" She looked down; tears began streaming down her cheeks once more. "What's wrong with me? Have I become stupid…?"

"No, you aren't stupid. Don't ever say that. You're a good person who doesn't deserve someone like him. He's a bastard to ever hurt you" He growled, holding onto her tighter. His dark eyes gazed off into the far distance, watching Kakashi and Anko coming out of the gym, both wearing satisfied smirks on their faces.

His blood was boiling, Obito just wanted to walk right up to him and punch him but he knew that he had to hold in his anger. "I would offer you a ride home but I noticed you drove your car today" He spoke, trying to change the subject a bit in hopes of distracting her mind away from Kakashi.

"Yeah, Kakashi and I never go home together or do things anymore after class. He normally leaves without me. After I noticed that for a week, forcing me to catch the subway home, I just started coming to school in my own car" She explained with a lopsided grin.

"How about we do something together today? I'll just follow you to your house in my car and we go from there" He suggested.

She nodded her head, "Sure, we can do that"

A small smile reached her face, Hinata was lucky that Obito was there. He always knew just how to cheer her up. Standing up straight, she leaned forward giving him a soft peck on the corner of his lips, taking him by a complete surprise.

"Hinata…"

"Thank you, Obito" She looked away from him as she walked towards her car opening her stepping inside as she turned her face to look up at the Uchiha standing by the side of her car, as she smiled brightly at him.

The Uchiha's heart pounded against his chest at the sight of her smile. _"God…she's so beautiful"_ He thought to himself, his eyes followed her as she mouthed to him asking if he was getting in his car. Noticing that Kakashi was making his way towards them he shook his head, "You go ahead, I'll catch up with you"

Hinata seemed confused for a moment by his serious expression but once he cast a bright smile, she nodded her head and drove off, leaving him alone in the parking lot with Kakashi. The silver haired male walked closer towards Obito with his left hand stuffed into his pocket. "Yo, was that just Hinata driving off?"

"Yeah" He replied dryly.

"Hn, what were you two talking about? I could see you from afar, you two were standing pretty close to each other" He stated, his eyes narrowing at his best friend.

Obito shrugged his shoulder, "She was crying" He paused trying to see if he could find any concern in Kakashi's eyes but found nothing, "But as a good friend who is always there for her, I comfort her…._unlike you_" He muttered the last part.

"That's good. You know, I just noticed we're five months into this dating. I'm winning this bet so far, Genma is mad for losing this bet so far but—"Before he could even finish his sentence Obito punched him across on his cheek, making Kakashi stumble back.

Holding onto his cheek, he glared a deadly but yet confused glare at Obito. "What the hell was that for?"

The Uchiha walked towards him, grabbing him by his collar. "I really feel like beating your ass right here and right now so badly. You piss me off. It sickens me that you can treat Hinata like this, and play with her emotions like this? Don't you even give a damn about her after these five months? You know she really loves you, yet you're going around fucking Anko twenty four seven, while your girlfriend is constantly wondering why her boyfriend is becoming so distant"

Kakashi seemed unfazed by Obito's words, "She's just a bet, and I don't really care about her" He exclaimed to him.

Obito growled, "You've been my best friend for years Kakashi. I always counted on you because you were my friend but you've changed into someone I'm starting to dislike and…I can't be your friend anymore"

Kakashi's eyes widened, "Wait…what? Obito…"

"What you're doing is wrong. If it were any other girl, I probably wouldn't have cared very much but this is Hinata you're hurting. You and Genma treat her like she's nothing but some game. It's annoying. She's my friend and I refuse to be your friend if you're going to continue treating her like some damn bet" He pushed Kakashi away from him. "One day karma is going to strike you in the ass so badly" He turned away from him, walking towards his car as he soon drove off.

Rain began to slowly fall as Kakashi stood glumly in the rain, his black eyes followed Obito's car until he could no longer see it.

'_I can't be your friend anymore' _

Those words continued running through his mind. Obito was his one true best friend and he lost him. "Had I really changed that much…?" He mumbled to himself.

A flash of Hinata's smiling face came to his mind. Did she really care about him that much? There was a part of him that did feel something for her, he couldn't be with someone for nearly six months and not care one ounce about her. It would be crazy. Hinata grew on him, she's the first person he allowed to see the _real_ him. Hell, not even Obito has seen his face yet. There was a part of him that wanted her to be able to put her trust in him. He wanted to let her in and by taking that first step, he decided to show her his face.

When he did Hinata called him beautiful, something he wasn't used to. It had been strange but he found it to be cute how she stared at him like he was the best thing in the world. It made him feel fuzzy and warm inside, it was the first moment that a girl has ever made him blush.

The rain was coming down hard, he knew if he were to stand there any longer like an idiot he'll pay for it in the morning by waking up with a cold. Soaking wet he rushed towards his car, fumbling with his keys to open the door. Finally the door opened and he stepped inside, completely soaking his seat from the rain coming from his clothes. His black eyes became empty; he couldn't stop thinking about Obito. "Damn it" He yelled out, banging his hand on the stirring wheel in anger.

XXX

Hinata pulled up into her driveway, stepping out of the car holding an umbrella she looked behind her hoping to see Obito pulling up after her but she was saddened not to see his car. Sighing softly, she walked towards her front door. Just as she was getting ready to open her door, it swung opened revealing someone she least expected to see.

"Hinata, I'm back"

Her eyes widened at the person, "N-Naruto…is it really you?" He nodded his head, grinning widely at her. She dropped her umbrella on the ground, immediately wrapping arms tightly around his body. "I've missed you so much" She cried in the crook of his neck.

He smiled softly, "Come on inside. It's cold out here" The blonde pulled her inside the house, closing the door behind them. His blue eyes gazed down at the woman in his arms who was refusing to let go of him. Naruto hadn't seen Hinata is quite some time after he transferred into another college. He had been thinking about Hinata constantly, she's his best friend and it was hard to go on without her.

Knowing that her birthday was coming up, he decided to come visit her. Luckily he had remembered where she lived and that her maid had still remembered him. If she didn't he would have been forced to wait outside of her house until she came home.

"Hey, hey, you're still crying?" He chuckled, placing his hands on her shoulder pulling her back to take a look at her face. "I didn't know that I've been this much missed by you" He grinned lazily.

"O-Of course, you were one of my only true friends at Seihou Gakuenn University along with Kiba. When you both left…I felt alone" She confessed, clutching onto his sleeves, afraid he'll leave once again.

Naruto smiled sadly at her, "Awe, come here" He placed his hand behind her head, pulling her back into his chest. "I'm sorry I left you. Kiba is too. He wanted to come here with me but he's spending winter vacation with his family out in Northern Honshu. Since I don't really have anyone…I wanted to come visit you" He rested his chin on top of her head. He could help but to feel a jolt to his heart realizing that she was holding onto him tightly and still crying.

He hadn't realized that Hinata had cared this much about him. Sure, he knew that she loved him at one time but sadly he couldn't return the feelings. He felt so badly about it, seeing her crying face just smiling at him telling him that it was okay and she'll be fine. She had run away from him that day. He had never felt more of a jerk on that day. Kiba tried cheering him up but all at the same time trying to cheer up Hinata. After a few weeks passed Hinata pretended as if nothing had happened, Naruto couldn't ignore it but if she didn't want to remember it then he knew he had to let go of it as well.

Rubbing her back soothingly he smiled warmly, "Hinata, come on stop crying"

She sniffed, lifting up her head to look at the sunny blonde haired male. "I-I'm sorry, it's just…well I—"

"Hinata-sama, you have another guest at the door" The dark brown haired maid exclaimed.

"Wow, you sure are popular today" Naruto joked, letting go of the petite female.

Hinata blushed, "I'm not really, but please excuse me" She walked passed Naruto but stopped, "You can wait for me in the living room. I'll be in there shortly" She said, turning her head to smile at him.

"Sure"

Hinata continued heading towards the door, she smiled widely when she noticed it was Obito. "I-I didn't think you were going to come"

"I was. I just needed to take care of something. It sure is pouring out there" He exclaimed, "Are you feeling any better?" He asked in concern, reaching out to caress her cheek.

"I'm fine now but I don't really want to discuss it. Please come into the living room, there is someone I'd like for you to meet" She stated, grabbing him but his wrist as she pulling him along with her.

He was curious as to who she wanted him to me. For all he knew, she could be introducing him to her father. Suddenly becoming nervous he was making his steps slower, making it hard for Hinata to pull him. Once they reached the living room he could see spiky blonde hair sitting on the couch. _"Last I remembered her father at brown hair…who is this?"_ He thought to himself, trying to figure out who the person was. It didn't help seeing how their back was facing him.

"Naruto, this is Obito"

Naruto?

The blonde turned around looking at the Uchiha, his blue eyes gazed at him curiously. "Ah, I think I remember you when I used to go to the University" He paused and turned to look at Hinata, "You two are friends now?"

"Y-Yes, we are" She blushed lightly.

The blush is something Naruto didn't miss; he also happened to catch Obito's blush as well. Smiling slyly, he stood up from the couch, walking towards the two. "Are you two…dating?"

Hinata and Obito's blushed deeply, both shaking their heads rather furiously. "N-No, we aren't. He's just a close fr-friend…I'm dating his friend, Kakashi"

"What! You're dating that pervert? Hinata, you can't be serious" Naruto's face went from happy to anger within a split second. From what he could remember, the masked male was nothing more than a skirt chaser who played with girl's heart. Cheating on them and then breaking up with them only to find another girlfriend within a few hours. Naruto didn't like the fact that his best friend was dating a guy like that.

His blue angry eyes then focused on Obito, "No offence but your friend is someone who I'd rather not be involved with Hinata"

Obito nodded his head, "I understand completely. They have been together for five months now…" He trailed off, gazing down at Hinata.

"Five months, wow, I wouldn't have guessed Kakashi would actually be with someone for that long. Do you love him Hinata?" He asked, only to be answered with tears, something he didn't expect to see. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Obito wrapped his arms around the Hyuga, allowing her to cry into his arms. "It's a long story" He exclaimed.

"Well I'm going to be here for a while, so I have nothing but time"

XXX

Kakashi arrived at his apartment, expecting to see Genma, Kotetsu and Yamato already waiting for him in his living room but this time he came home to an empty apartment. He groaned to himself, immediately begin stripping himself of his clothes until he was fully nude. It didn't bother him to be nude inside the privacy of his own home; it's something he normally does anyways when he is alone.

Throwing his wet clothes into the hamper, he walked into his bathroom turning on the shower. Removing his mask, he set it on the sink. His black eyes gazed into the mirror looking at his reflection.

"I'm beautiful, eh Hinata?"

He chuckled, smiling grimly. The heiress and the Uchiha were consuming his thoughts. One his girlfriend, the other was now his ex-best friend. Hurting Hinata wasn't something that was hurting him; in all honesty he didn't care. Once he wins the bet he'll never have to deal with Hinata anymore. She'll be out of his life and he could go back to how things used to be…maybe even gain his friendship back with Obito.

Noticing that the steam from the water was now obscuring his reflection in the mirror, he looked away and stepped inside the shower. The heated water cascaded down his body, the hot water felt good against his skin. It was relaxing him, almost like washing away his worries. His grey hair matted down to his face, his eyes were narrowed showing the emptiness that was deep inside them.

His hand grabbed the black cloth as he began washing his body, soap lathered throughout his body with his mind still on the two. He knew if he were cheated on he'll be very hurt…so why is he doing it to Hinata?

"Damn it, I really need to stop thinking about her" He hissed to himself.

XXX

Two weeks passed by and the day finally arrived. Hinata's birthday was finally here. Ever since catching Kakashi cheating on her, the Hyuga hasn't talked much to him but decided it was time to finally say something. Walking through the crowded hallways her lavender eyes searched the hallways for her boyfriend. Finally spotting him, she put on a determined expression and walked towards him.

"Hey comes the princess" Genma smirked at the Hyuga.

Hinata glared at him which took him by a surprise and shut him up. Focusing her vision on Kakashi she frowned at him. "May I have a word with you in private?"

Kakashi, who seemed uninterested, yawned and shrugged his shoulders. "I'm kind of busy right now maybe—"

"I don't care! I want to speak with you right now. I'm not playing games anymore, Hatake" She yelled, causing unwanted attention to be focused on them.

The masked male eyes widened at her tone, "Sure, whatever come on" He walked away from his friends, looking back noticing that Genma was making a motion with his arm as if he were holding a whip. Growling to himself he looked away, _"I'm nowhere near whipped" _He thought bitterly to himself.

Hinata led the male into the library, seeing how anyone barely comes into the room. Turning around she faced him, her eyes clearly showing just how upset she was currently with him. She was pretty sure even Kakashi knew she was upset seeing how she wasn't even stuttering. "Before I even start, do you even know what today is?"

Kakashi shrugged his shoulders up, "December 27th"

"Yes, and do you know what date that represents?"

He shrugged his shoulders once more.

"Today is my birthday, Kakashi…"

"Oh, I forgot. Happy birthday" He said in an uncaring tone.

Tears were threatening to escape her eyes but she refused to let them fall. "Why are you being so distant from me? Is it because…there is someone else?" She asked, trying to see if he would tell her the truth.

"No, there is no one else. Are we about done here? I have to get going now" He sighed, turning his face to look away from her. Kakashi was trying his hardest not to make any eye contact with her, he knew if he did he would see something he didn't want to see, all the pain and anger that she was currently holding, all because of him. He just needed to get away from her.

"No, we're not done. Do you want to break up with me?"

Yes. "No I don't Hinata; if I did I would have done it a long time ago. You obviously know what kind of reputation I have. With you being with me this long, I would have thought you would have known that I enjoy having you as my girlfriend" He explained to her.

Hinata remained silent for a few seconds, "Look at me Kakashi" She watched his dark eyes slowly turn to look at her, "What if…I wanted to break up with you?" She watched him visibly tense; he looked like that's the last thing he ever wanted. "I don't get you. You say that you enjoy having me as you're girlfriend but you treat me like a stranger. These past few months you act as if I'm some big nuisance to you. You've been hanging out more with Anko more than me. Is she more of a girlfriend you than I am? I really cared about you and loved you…but I don't think I do anymore. I just want you gone" She cried, finally succumbing to her tears.

She hated that he had to see her like this but she couldn't hold them back anymore. She felt his arms encircle around her frame, pushing and punching him on she chest she screamed for him to let go of her but he wouldn't. He just held her tighter each time.

"I've never seen you like this before. I knew you liked me be but not this much. Just stop crying, I hate it. I hate seeing girls cry" He stated seriously, ignoring her each time she punched his chest.

Unknown to them a pair of black eyes were secretly watching them, glaring deadly at the masked male.

XXX

Two hours passed since that moment, it wasn't forgotten by Hinata but Kakashi was acting as if nothing had happened. She had informed Kakashi of the formal party she was having for her birthday but he told her that he wasn't going to be able to make it. She figured it was because he wanted to see Anko, but she ignored it. If he wasn't going to come, he didn't have to.

She was happy to know that at least Naruto was in town. He told her that he was planning on leaving the day after her birthday. Smiling to herself she finally made her way to her father's house, turning into the driveway she couldn't help but to notice the small snowflakes falling to the ground. She loved it whenever it snowed. It always was very pretty and calming.

Stepping out of the car, she stood there gazing up at the clouds. Her mind lost in her own thoughts. She knows that she should leave Kakashi but she couldn't get herself to do it. When Obito explained to Naruto what has been going on, the blonde was extremely upset. He had demanded to know where Kakashi lived so he could personally _talk_ to him.

It took both Obito and Hinata nearly thirty minutes to calm him down. Those thirty minutes had been hell; she had never seen Naruto that upset before. His eyes literally appeared to be red.

"Happy birthday"

Hinata turned around to see her father standing not too far away from her. Her relationship with her father used to be very strained when she was younger but the two are now in good standing with each other. Offering him a smile she parted her lips, "Thank you, father"

"I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday before the others inside did" He explained with a soft smile. His white eyes gazed down at the kimono she was wearing. It was a very simple white kimono with a light lavender obi around her waist. "You look very beautiful today, Hinata"

She blushed lightly; it wasn't like her father to compliment her. But nevertheless she accepted the compliant but whispering a small thank you in return.

"Where is this boyfriend of yours? His name is Kakashi, am I correct?"

"U-Um…he won't be joining us today. He had something important to do…" She trailed off, hoping he wouldn't catch the tone of her voice when she spoke.

Haishi eyed her, "Hm, I see. Come, let's go inside. Everyone is waiting" He held out his arm to her, waiting for her to take it. Once she did he led her into his home. She was greeted with everyone in unison wishing her a happy birthday. She smiled happily when she was tackled in a hug by both her younger sister and Naruto.

"Happy birthday Hinata-nee" The younger girl smiled.

"Yeah, happy birthday Hinata" Naruto grinned, ruffling her hair with his hand.

"Thank you, the both of you. And I'm glad you're here Naruto" She smiled softly at him.

"Hey, where else would I be? I couldn't miss your birthday, you're special to me"

Hiashi smiled warmly at his daughter. He was happy to know that Hinata had a friend like Naruto, no matter what happens the blonde has always been there to cheer her up. The two have been friends for quite some time now, ever since they were twelve years old. In the beginning he'll admit that he didn't very much care for Naruto but as time passed on, he realized how much an impact he has on his daughter. And for that sole reason he has grown to respect the young man.

"I'll just leave you two alone, come along Hanabi" He dragged the pouting girl away from the two.

Once they were gone, Naruto turned to look down at Hinata. "So I see your boyfriend isn't here. What's keeping him from coming?" He asked fully well knowing he knew it was Anko from what Obito explained to him prior to this day.

Hinata shrugged her shoulders, just as she was getting ready to reply she felt someone's hands clasp around her hands. "Um…"

"Happy birthday"

His voice was calm and soothing; right away she knew it was none other than Obito. Quickly turning around she guessed right, it was him. He wasn't dressed like everyone else, who was wearing Kimono's, and he was actually wearing the same clothes he was wearing earlier in school. She wrapped her arms around him, "How did you even know where my father lives?" She asked, pulling away from him.

"Lucky for me, Naruto came in handy and told me the address. I couldn't miss your birthday, in fact I have a present for you…" he trailed off looking at Naruto. "Um you don't mind it if I burrow her for a second would you?"

"Sure, by all means. I don't mind at all" He grinned. Naruto wasn't stupid; he could tell that both Hinata and Obito had feelings for each other but clearly on the fence about making anything happen because of Kakashi. He wanted to help but knew it wasn't in his place to get involved in something that wasn't any of his business.

XXX

Obito lead Hinata in the backyard, since no one was outside it gave him the privacy he wanted with Hinata. "It's a beautiful day isn't it?" He asked, watching the snow fall. "Snow always looks so pure to me, it reminds me of you" Obito stated, turning to face with wearing a warm smile.

"Obito…" She blushed, looking into his black eyes.

He cupped her face into his hands, his eyes never leaving her as he leaned forward capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. Obito watched as Hinata slowly melted into the kiss as her eyes began closing as did his. His hands dropped from her face and down to her waist, pulling her in closer as he deepened the kiss. His tongue silently asking for permission to enter her mouth, when his offer was granted he slid his tongue inside her mouth, tasting her and enjoying the kiss.

The kiss finally came to a stop; both were out of breath trying to catch their breath. Obito gazed into her eyes, "Hinata, I love you" He whispered against her lips.

She seemed surprised by this confession but she had to admit that she felt something for him. "I love you too"

His eyes widened in shock, "You really love me?"

She nodded her head, "I've realized how much you mean to me over these past few months. And I've c-come to realize that I love you" She smiled brightly up at him, wearing a blush on her cheeks.

Obito grinned happily, wrapping her arms around her small frame. He couldn't be any happier to know the girl who he loves, loves him back.


	7. Six Months

**Title: **Visions of Love

**Pairing: **Kakashi x Hinata x Obito

**Summary: **She was his best friend's girlfriend but he knew that _he_ never loved her the way he did. All _he_ did was use her like a puppet. Hewould never treat her like that. She deserved much better. She deserved him.

**AU**: College

A/N: Well mostly everyone wants to see Hinata cheat on Kakashi, I won't have her have a sexual relationship with Obito…but well you'll see. And it appears people are also ready for Hinata to break up with Kakashi, so we'll see how that goes as well. I'm starting to be a bit more flexible towards that idea. Now onward and outwards for the new chapter x}

Xxxxxxxx

_Chapter seven_: _**Month Six**_

Hinata standing next to Obito on the subway, currently the two were on their way to his apartment. He explained to her that his cousin wanted to meet her, so she couldn't help but to be nervous. Today would have been the day her and Kakashi would have went on a date but shockingly she blew him off and not the other way around this time.

She'll never forget the look of shock on his face, and then anger suddenly consumed that expression when he watched her walk off with Obito. But he didn't say anything, nor did he come after her. Hinata placed all bets that as soon as she was out of sight he went straight to Anko. It hurts but—her lavender pools gazed up at Obito—she's happy to know that she has someone like Obito by her side.

"We should be there shortly" He stated. Obito would have been driving to his apartment but unfortunately he let Itachi borrow his car to drive to school. He was praying that Itachi hadn't scratched the car, Itachi was lucky to have a kind cousin like him…very lucky. The subway made a sudden stop causing Obito to tumble against Hinata, almost causing her to lose her footing but luckily for her the Uchiha quickly wrapped his arm around waist and pulled her flushed to his body. "I got you" He whispered softly to her.

Hinata clutched onto unzipped jacket, her face lighting up into flames as she buried her face on his shirt. She could hear his heart beating rapidly; clearly he was just as flushed about it as she was. The train suddenly made another stop, this time it was the stop both Obito and Hinata had to get off. Grabbing Hinata by her hand he led her out the congested train.

The walking between the two were silent for most of the part while walking on the busy streets of Tokyo, it wasn't until they reached his neighborhood when the raven haired goggle wearing male spoke. "I bet Kakashi was really pissed when he noticed you left with me" He chuckled, glancing down at the petite woman beside him.

She blushed lightly as she slowly nodded her head. "I could tell that he was pretty upset, the way he looked at me but he didn't say much. He is probably with _her_ right now" Hinata spoke in jealously.

Obito shrugged his shoulders, "He probably is" He said in an uncaring tone. _"But I know one this is for sure, karma is starting to bite him in the ass and he's definitely taking notice of it"_ Obito smirked to himself, obviously pleased with the results of making Kakashi jealous.

He grabbed onto her hand giving it a light squeeze, "We shouldn't be thinking about him. Let's just try to have a good day today, okay?"

"Okay" She replied wearing a bright smile.

-x-x-x-

Kakashi's POV

I stared at Anko, who was currently standing in front of me doing a strip tease. She had just removed her last piece of clothing and was now standing nude before me. Another other time I would have found myself sexually pleased with the sight. After all, Anko is a very, very, attractive woman and I often at times find myself getting excited whenever I think of her. But right now, in this very moment my mind wasn't on the nude girl standing in front of me. It was on my fake girlfriend. The girl I'm currently only using just for a bet.

She annoyed me greatly in the beginning and she hadn't even done anything wrong. I hated the way she stuttered, to the way she fumbled with her fingers whenever she was nervous. I hated that smile she would give me whenever she saw me. The look in her eyes when she stared into my dark eyes. It was clear that she was beyond liking me…she loved me.

I treated her like shit, like she was nothing to me. I've tried at certain points to be nice to her, but it would never last very long. Lately, I've been noticing how close she is with Obito. I didn't mind it at first, Obito is very different from my other friends and would have quickly befriended her anyways eventually but…then I noticed they became even closer and closer as the months went on. Hell, even today she blew me off to go hang out with him.

Being mad doesn't even touch the way I was feeling when I watched her walk off hand and hand with my ex-best friend. I was livid, very livid. To cool me off the first person I went to was Anko. I figured she'll be able to take my mind off the princess but it's not working. Nothing seems to be working lately because my mind always travels back to Hinata.

I know that I'm falling for her; I can't deny it any longer or even get myself to ignore it by distancing myself from her. Everything that I once hated about her I love. I used to go to sleep at night thinking of the next time I see Anko and what we could do together. Now I go to sleep with Hinata on my mind, her smiling face with those blush stained cheeks. I can't seem to get myself to stop thinking about her at all.

I love her…I actually fell in love with the girl I'm not supposed to.

Why did I have to fall in love with that mousy…cute girl. And the worst part of it, I've become jealous of how much time she has been spending with Obito. But I'm such a jackass if I did voice my thoughts on it I'll end up hurting her. That would just drive her more to Obito.

"Kakashi, you look like you have something on your mind"

I looked up at Anko as she was making her way towards me, "Nothing, I was just…it's nothing" I mumbled. She was the last person I wanted to talk to about my feelings. Although, she was the first person to point out to me how close Obito and Hinata are with each other.

She straddled my lap, his brown eyes started into my pure black ones. "Well whatever it is, I'm about to take your mind off of it"

Her lips grazed my clothes mask. I never took my mask off for her and I never well. Well not for her to see my face. Whenever I did, I made sure she was blindfolded or I covered her eyes with my hand. Anko hated it, I knew she did but I didn't care. The one girl I have allowed to see my face is Hinata. During the time, I told myself it was because I wanted her to be able to trust me. To this day I still think about how she called me beautiful, it brings a blush on my face every time. Luckily I'm currently wearing my mask that's covering my deep blush.

"Kakashi…you should dump that princess and then maybe we won't have to sneak around like this anymore" She cooed into my ear, making me shiver.

It would be a request I would have taken but my mind would tell me no because I hated losing to Genma. But now…my mind is telling me something different. Before I could even respond, Anko grabbed my cock pulling it out of my boxers as she slipped my manhood into her heat. I couldn't help but to hiss in pleasure, letting my eyes roll to the back of my head.

Denying myself that pleasure was something I couldn't force myself to do, no matter how much I wanted to push her off of me and yell at her that it's over. I couldn't get myself to do it, this sick twisted mind of mine couldn't let go of the sex.

Have I become that type of person who is addicted to sex…? I need to stop this but I can't, it's too hard.

End of POV

-x-x-x-

Itachi sat in the living room in silence, his eyes glued to the television. He had just come back from his job and was waiting for Obito to come home. From what he was told by his cousin, the Uchiha was bringing Kakashi's girlfriend with him. Itachi had been quite curious of what she was like seeing how Obito was so bedazzled by her.

Hearing the keys jiggling on the other side of the door, Itachi's eyes widened realizing that it was Obito coming home. Trying to appear looking casual, the Uchiha stretched out on the couch in the normal fashioned guy pose. Once the door opened he looked to the side to see Obito ushering in a blue haired female. His eyes widened at the sight of her, she was very, very beautiful. Apparently Obito wasn't lying when he had said so.

Her eyes met his and in which Itachi immediately stood up and walked towards the female, "You must be Hyuga Hinata, I'm Uchiha Itachi. Obito's relative" He said politely, extending his hand out for Hinata to take it.

Hinata smiled brightly at the taller Uchiha and placed her hand into his, "It's n-nice to meet you, Itachi"

"Likewise, I've heard a lot about you from my cousin. He really likes you a—"

"I think that's enough talking about what I said to you in _private_" Obito quickly interrupted his now smirking cousin. Placing his hand on Hinata's lower back, he motioned for her to take a sit on his couch. Once everyone was sitting down the room was filled in with a very awkward silence. Obito knew that both Itachi and Hinata were the silent type while he on the other hand could be very talkative. So he knew that he had to be the one to get the conversations started.

"So, you didn't ding up my car did you? You're already blind as a bat, I better not find any scratches on my car" He warned his younger cousin.

Itachi sighed, "Don't worry, I wore my glasses. You know nothing on your car, so stop worrying about it" His dark eyes gazed over at Hinata lazily, "He treats that car like it's his life. You know eventually you're going to get a new car" He rolled his eyes causing Hinata to giggle.

Obito frowned, "Shut-up, you talk like you know everything in life. Smart ass…" He mumbled under his breath.

Hinata smiled, she could tell with just one look that Obito and Itachi were very close with each other. She actually only has two cousins that she is very close with like that, Neji and Ko. Both were brothers but they both were highly overprotective of her that it was annoying at times. She barely had any friends outside Naruto and Kiba without those two scaring everyone else with their death glares. But then again…it was nice to have them around because if they weren't things wouldn't be the same.

"Are you two hungry?" Obito asked curiously.

"Mm, I am a tad bit hungry but—"

"Say no more, I'll go fix you something to eat. You stay right here and I'll be right back" The raven haired male quickly stood up from the couch and disappeared off into the kitchen.

Once he was gone she sighed, a light blush covering her cheeks. Obito has been really growing on her these past few months to the point she found herself telling him that she loved him.

"You really like my cousin, don't you?"

Hinata jumped, she had completely forgotten that Itachi was sitting practically right across from her in the recliner leather chair. "I—um…well, I um"

He smirked, "You don't have to answer. I can see it in your eyes when you look at him. I already know that he has feelings for you, he has told me many times. He comes to me practically every day asking for advice" Itachi chuckled at her red face; clearly she wasn't expecting him to say that. "But from my understanding…you're dating Kakashi. Am I correct?"

She narrowed her eyes, looking down at her lap. Kakashi…she was dating him. In all honesty she didn't know what she was still doing with him. He was cheating on her and treated her badly, despite all the times he told her he'll change. He made promises which he has broken without a care. "Yes…I am" She replied lowly.

"Hn, I see. I know of him, from what I'm told he has changed. In all honesty, from what Obito told me of him, you should stay with a person like that. If a person is treating you like trash, that person isn't worth it being with. Kakashi was a good person, the old Kakashi may have been much better for you…but he isn't like that anymore. You seem like a nice woman, you shouldn't subject yourself to someone like that" He exclaimed to her.

Before Hinata even had a chance to reply Obito returned back into the living room, "I fixed you these; I know they're your favorite. I just hope that I baked it right"

Hinata's eyes widened at what was on the plate. It was a cinnamon roll, her favorite snack to eat. Taking a bite she smiled brightly, "It's very tasty, thank you Obito"

He blushed, rubbing the back of his neck. "It's nothing really" He smiled lopsidedly.

"Would you like some Itachi?" She offered the other Uchiha.

"No thanks, I don't really have a sweet tooth for that sort of thing. I really should get going now"

"Do you want me to drop you off?" Obito asked, eyeing the long haired raven.

Itachi shook his head, "No, I'm going to catch the train back home. Besides I want to give you two some alone time" He winked at Hinata causing her to blush and hide her face behind her hair and Obito to shoot him a glare. "Well I'm off. It was nice meeting you Hinata" He gave his cousin as nod as he walked off and soon left the apartment.

Once he was gone, Obito looked awkwardly over at Hinata. He had never brought her over to his home before, so it was very tense in the air. Looking over at her, she appeared to be just as nervous as him. It wasn't like they haven't been alone before but…this was his house. So it was different. "Anything you want to do?" He asked, taking a seat down next to her.

"I-It doesn't matter"

They looked at each other; silence engulfed the room as they slowly leaned forward until their lips were touching. Grabbing the plate from her hands, he placed it on the coffee table without breaking contact with her lips. Once he sat it down his hand was placed on the back of her neck, pulling her in closer deepening the kiss. He could taste the sweetness of the cinnamon roll in her mouth. It made the kiss even better. He leans the female down into the couch, causing his body to be hovering over hers. Obito broke the kiss, as his lips traveled to her jawline to her neck.

"Mm" Hinata gasped out in shock. Despite his kisses and him being on top of her, he was being very gentle with her. Almost as if he were afraid she'll shatter into tiny pieces. It was much different than Kakashi kisses her. With him everything was always rough and harsh.

"Your skin is so soft Hinata" He whispered against her neck, lifting his head up as his black eyes met with her lavender ones. "God, I love you" He smiled lovingly down at her.

She raised her hand up, caressing his cheek. "I love you too, Obito" Hinata smiled back at him pulling him down for another kiss.

-x-x-x-

Night finally arrived, Obito and Hinata had spent most of the day at his place kissing, snuggling and talking with each other. It had been a great day and currently the two were standing in front of her doorway staring into each other's eyes.

"I had a great time with you t-today"

"Likewise, but when do we not have fun together?" He smirked at her causing her to blush and look away from him. Obito chuckled as he grabbed her chin lifting up at her, "You're very beautiful, Hinata. The most beautiful girl that I have ever laid eyes on"

"Obito…"

He smiled softly at her, leaning forward capturing her lips in a tender kiss.

-x-x-x-

Kakashi POV

Okay, I have the flowers and the letter. I'm finally going to give a sincere apology to Hinata. I'm going to make this work now, forget Genma's bet. I no longer care about it anymore because I've realized that I love Hinata. Anko means nothing to me anymore, I'm glad that I gain some control over my emotions earlier and told her to leave. She looked pissed and told me that I'll regret it but deep down in my heart I knew that I wouldn't. Besides, Anko was nothing more to me than a good play. She never meant anything more to me than that.

I finally arrived at Hinata's house. During the entire six months that we have been dating I've only been here at least once. She was living the life, but I guess the price of being the heiress to a very wealthy man. Many guys who have tried to get with her in the past only care about her money, I believe that's why she was always so cautious about dating someone.

Money meant nothing to me, especially when I have a trust fund. In a way, I'll have to thank Genma for starting this bet. If this never happened, I would have never realized that Hinata is actually the perfect girl for me.

I treated her like crap but that part of me is gone for good this time. I've made so many broken promised to her, I've even made her cry and missed her birthday just to spend time with Anko because I wanted to be pleasured. I was sick, truly sick and disgusting.

She didn't deserve me, but I want to make myself better. I wanted to be someone that could be her ideal guy. To be able to be the guy she could maybe marry in the near future. I wanted to be that guy. And to do that, I have to gain her trust back and her respect for me back.

I stepped out of my car, walking up to the long pathway leading to her doorway. It was dark out but her house had a few lights surrounding the house. I held the flowers in my hand tightly, a smile coming to my face as I thought about my girlfriend.

"_Heh, it always sounds strange to refer to her as my girlfriend but now…I like the sound of it"_ I thought to myself. "I'm sorry Hinata; I know that I've made a lot of promises before that have been broken. But this time, I swear to you on my father's grave that I will treat you much better. I want to be a good boyfriend. I want…I want to be able to love you. Let's start over, a brand new fresh start. What do you say?"

Hm, yeah, that's what I'll say to her. I smiled to myself as I neared towards the door but I stopped in my tracks. Are my eyes deceiving me…? Is that Obito kissing…Hinata?

I dropped the bouquet of roses on the ground, my heart shattered into pieces. They were kissing each other like they were the only ones in the world. I watched as they pulled apart from each other, Obito said something to Hinata that I could not hear and her lips moved, most likely responding to whatever it was he said. Then they kissed once again until she finally slipped into her house.

So this is what pain felt like…? Could this be the feeling Hinata was feeling whenever I blew her off for Anko? I could see Obito making his way towards his car; I immediately ran back to my car and closed the door. "Damn it, damn it, fuck!" I banged my fist on the steering wheel; tears that I could no longer control began falling down my face.

I haven't cried in years…what is this girl doing to me?


	8. Seven Months

**Title: **Visions of Love

**Pairing: **Kakashi x Hinata x Obito

**Summary: **She was his best friend's girlfriend but he knew that _he_ never loved her the way he did. All _he_ did was use her like a puppet. Hewould never treat her like that. She deserved much better. She deserved him.

**AU**: College

A/N: Just a few more chapters until this story will be complete. I hope everyone is enjoying it so far. I was thinking about adding more to the ending of this chapter but I didn't. I hope everyone still enjoys this chapter though.

Xxxxxxxx

_Chapter eight_: _**Month Seven**_

Genma stood silently from a few yards away watching Kakashi and Hinata conversing with each other. The dark haired male could tell that it was a heated conversation; seeing how the Hyuga was glaring up at Kakashi as they were talking. He figured it had something to do with Anko if not Obito.

"What's going on?"

The male with the long pointed needle in his mouth turned around to see Kotetsu standing beside him looking on at the couple.

"Not really sure, I wanted to approach them but decided against it. Whatever they are talking about seems pretty personal. I'd rather not get in between it"

"So you figured that by just standing her being nosy will be better?" The spiky haired male watched Genma nod his without turning to look at him. Kotetsu sighed and shook his head, "You know I saw them a few weeks ago arguing with each other. Kakashi has been a foul mood now for a while, especially with Hinata and Obito being closer" He explained. Sighing once more he turned around only to drag Genma along with him.

"Hey, hey I want to stay here and try to listen"

"No, you've been nosy for long enough"

-x-x-x-x-

Hinata looked up at Kakashi with anger laced deep beneath her lilac hues. "Do you honestly think I'm going to believe that?" She asked, trying her hardest not to cause a scene. Moments ago she decided to question him about Anko, just to see how he would respond, despite her already knowing the truth. Upon asking him what is his relationship with her and he had the audacity to reply and say that they were just friends and nothing more.

So here they stand just staring at each other. Lavender eyes hardened while dark black ones looked down in regret. "Were you expecting a different answer?" He asked emotionlessly.

The female Hyuga sighed, not really knowing where to go from here anymore. "I don't know why we are still together…I just think it would be best if we just—"

"Please, please don't say break up. That's the last thing I want to hear" Kakashi sighed, narrowing his eyes in sadness, "Listen, I know that I have made a lot of mistakes during the entire time we have been together. I'm a horrible boyfriend who treated you with such disrespect. I didn't honestly really care about you in the beginning; I used you a lot and didn't care. But lately you're all I can ever think about. Hinata, I know that…well…I know about you and Obito" He said lowly, gazing off to the side.

The Hyuga female's eyes widened in pure shock. She parted her lips to speak but nothing came out as the inside of her mouth suddenly became dry. Her heart was racing; all she could do was stand and stare. So many questions were running through her mind. How did he know? When did he find out? Had he known for very long? At first she didn't feel bad for going behind Kakashi's back; it wasn't as if she were having a sexual relationship with the Uchiha. It was merely just kisses and hugging and hanging out. She was briefly wondering if Kakashi felt this way, regret for even being with someone even though he was already dating.

Noticing that she wasn't planning on speaking anytime soon he sighed softly, "I was very hurt when I saw you two that night. I may not look like I'm the type that would but…I actually cried" He chuckled, "How pathetic am I, huh? I can see why you have been with him, it's because I'm barely around, right?" He asked, looking down at her shaking form.

She slowly nodded her head due to her being unable to form any words. She could feel the tears forming in her eyes. Hinata couldn't understand why she wanted to cry, she has never been in this type of situation before. It was very overwhelming for her. She had a cheating boyfriend and then she turns around and cheats on him. Then he finds out and confessed to her that he cried when he saw it making her feel even worst.

"Don't cry I honestly don't know how to deal with crying women. Besides, shouldn't you be slapping me or something?" He tried to joke, only earning a small smile from her. "Don't you want to at least attempt to give us another try?" He asked but you could clearly hear the plea in his voice.

"Well I…"

"What are you two talking about?"

Both Kakashi and Hinata turned around to see Obito walking towards them until he made a stop standing beside Hinata. The masked male eyes turned into stone when the Uchiha made his appearance. His hands began shaking in anger; he knew that he needed to calm himself down. "We were actually talking about our relationship and you" Kakashi answered honestly.

Obito looked over at Hinata for conformation, when she nodded her head he couldn't help but to smirk when he turned his attention back to Kakashi. "Ah, is that so? Care to give me some more information as to what exactly was being said about you two and myself?" He asked, eyeing his ex-best friend.

"I would like it if you don't see my girlfriend anymore" Kakashi stated, cutting straight to the point.

"You can't be serious Kakashi. You honestly want me to stay away from Hinata? Hell, you don't even spend time with her. If I am away from her who be there for her, _you_?" He chuckled darkly, "I highly doubt that you would be around. You'd probably be shacking up with Anko"

Kakashi had to bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself calm, "Actually I would be there for her. I'm willing to change if she is willing to give me another chance" He exclaimed.

The raven haired male could tell by the tone of his voice that he was being serious. Normally Kakashi wouldn't take things this far when it's dealing with Hinata. He would just say a few things and be on his way to find Anko, leaving Hinata alone with him. But this time he was actually standing here refusing to give up on Hinata. _"Does this mean he actually likes her?"_ He thought while eyeing the male.

Hinata took a step away from males, "I-I really want some space…" Her lavender eyes gazed over at Kakashi. Deep down she knew that she shouldn't stay with Kakashi, especially after all that he has put her though these past seven months. By leaving it would be giving her time alone to think without Kakashi breathing down her neck about it. "I'll speak with you later" She turned around to walk away leaving Kakashi and Obito alone.

Both males glared at each other, the tension between the two were high and was continuing to rise. If it were for Yamato showing up Kakashi would have started a fight with the goggle wearing male. The light brown haired male eyed both males as he shook his head, "You two are into it again? The both of you used to be such good friends and now look what has happened, you let a girl get in between your friendship"

"What happened to your 'Bro's before hoe's' quote Obito? And you Kakashi, you never even showed any remote interest in Hinata before but now you seem to have falling for her. Don't think I haven't been noticing you brushing off Anko" Yamato stated with a smile of acknowledgment. When he didn't a response from either male he sighed once more. _"This is more serious than what I thought"_

"This is really frustrating. Even at this very moment, you have no idea how badly I want to pound his face in but I have to restrain myself"

Obito scoffed, "I don't see what you're upset about?"

"What I'm upset about is the fact that you are going behind my back with Hinata. I've seen you two together before sharing a kiss" He spoke in a bone chilling tone that did not only frightened Obito but Yamato as well. Noticing the Uchiha's widened eyes he smirked, "Yeah, didn't think I would find out, did you? Well I have and I'd appreciate it if you don't speak to me for a while"

With that being said Kakashi turned around and walked away leaving Yamato and Obito standing there in awkward silence. "Well he is clearly in a foul mood" The light brown haired male joked. "So was he serious? Are you and Hinata together in a sense…?"

"In a way, but we all know he was cheating on Hinata anyways. She found out her herself two months ago. He doesn't know that she knows if he did Kakashi surely wouldn't be acting like this" The Uchiha sighed to himself. This was really starting to become rather troublesome.

-x-x-x-

Hinata leaned against the wall in the empty hallway, trying to think of what to do. With her never being in this sort of situation before she was clueless as to what she should be doing. At a time like this most girls would probably turn to their friends for advice, but seeing how Hinata had no female friends the only people she knew that she could turn to was Naruto or Kiba. Then there was always Neji or Ko but both males are so violent when it comes to her that it would be best to not ask for advice for her overprotective cousins.

Deciding to give it a try the Hyuga female flipped out her cell phone going through her contacts, finally finding the name 'Naruto' with a small symbol of a cat next to his name she pressed the button. Bringing the phone up to her ear she waited while listening to it ringing.

_What do I owe the pleasure, my sweet darling?_

She couldn't help but to giggle, "How did you know it was me?"

_I have your name saved on my phone. Aren't you in class?_

"No, my class hasn't started yet. But…I called because I wanted to ask you a question"

_Sure, go right ahead and ask._

A light blush appeared on her cheeks as her eyes darted back and forth making sure no one was around. Upon noticing that she was getting ready to ask her question, "Well…you see I saw with my eyes Kakashi cheating on me and—"

_That son of a bitch! See, I knew he was up to no good. This is the kind of crap that pisses me off. You're a great girl; you don't deserve to be treated like this. The next time I'm coming up there I'm kicking his ass, and that's a promise you better believe._

"I want to break up with him but after he told me he was crying I felt so bad…because I've been seeing Obito behind his back after I found out about him and Anko. I really care about Obito…a lot; it's beyond the point of liking. I can actually say that I'm in love with him. He's so special to me and the way he treats me, ah I could go on and on about him. But Kakashi, he never made me feel special. I have always been second to his friends and then there is Anko. He told me not to long ago that he wanted to start over and make things right. I just don't know if I really should give him another chance"

_First thing is first, I can't make a decision for you. That's all on you. But what I can tell you is that Kakashi is a jerk. He could have really meant what he said about making things right but that doesn't make up for what he has done to you. In my honest opinion you're better off with Obito than you are him. I don't care how many apologies Kakashi makes, he isn't worth it. I want to see you happy and I can tell that you aren't with him. Follow your heart, that's the best advice I can give you. _

"Hm, I suppose you're right. Thank you Naruto, you have always been there for me and I really appreciate that"

_I'll always be here for you, Hinata. You're my best friend and I'm not going anywhere anytime soon, babe._

She could tell her was teasing her judging by the way he spoke. Naruto had a habit of calling her 'babe' or 'baby' even darling and sweetie. When he had first began doing that it was very awkward for her but she has now grown used to it. Smiling softly she parted her lips to speak, "I'm not going anywhere either. Thank you, Naruto. It really means a lot to me"

_It's nothing. You can always call me if you need anything. I'll take the first flight there to come to your aid. You know I'm you're true Superman, heh._

"Yes, you are" She giggled, looking to her right she noticed students began making their appearance in the hallways. "I have to go now, I'll call you later"

_Alright, love you Hina._

Hinata flushed as she quietly repeated it back to the blonde as she ended the call. Placing the phone back into her purse she turned around to get ready to walk to class until she was stopped by a female voice calling out to her. Turning around she spotted Anko standing not too far away from her. The female Hyuga could feel her heart throbbing. "Y-Yes?"

"Are you and Kakashi still together?" The violet haired female asked bluntly.

"Yes, we are and from understanding you are with him as well"

Anko's eyes widened briefly, clearly not expecting Hinata to know anything. A small frown appeared on her face as she tried not to snap at the heiress. "I see he told you. We aren't together anymore. He ended that last month. Apparently he has some newly found feelings for you or whatever…" She rolled her eyes. Anko had been highly jealous of Hinata, especially when Kakashi stopped seeing her. Plenty of times since Kakashi had left her the female had tried persuading him to see her again but each time he would deny her or either ignored her. It was very frustrating, so frustrating that she just decided to leave him alone all together.

The female Hyuga eyes widened in shock, _"So Kakashi really isn't seeing her anymore. But that still doesn't help seeing how he has been cheating on me for quite some time now"_ She thought bitterly. At first appearance she really couldn't tell but upon closer inspection the violet haired female was shaking. The reason behind her shaking she didn't know. It could be anger or sadness, either way Hinata couldn't truly tell. "Do you love Kakashi?"

Her light brown eyes widened at the direct question. Did she love him? She was almost positive that she didn't. Kakashi was just someone she liked to keep around just to see what it felt like to have someone with her. Stealing him without Hinata's knowledge was also thrilling to her. But then it all backfired on her when Kakashi told her that he didn't want to see her anymore.

He was very calm with her in the start of telling her but when she reacted indifferently to it that's when he began yelling at her that it was over is when he was becoming scary. And the worst part about it is that he told her right in the middle of sex. He just suddenly stopped and pulled out and it went from there. After that he practically threw her out of his place and slammed the door after her. It hurt a lot but she knew that she had to move on sooner or later. Focusing her eyes back onto the shorter female she shook her head, "No, I don't love him" Anko answered honestly.

"Hn, I see. Thank you for being honest with me. Is that all?"

"Yeah, that's all"

The midnight blue haired female nodded her head, turning around as she disappeared into the congested hallway. Her mind was still on Anko's words. It was slightly hard to believe that Kakashi wasn't seeing her anymore but apparently he wasn't which would explain his plea from earlier. With her mind so set on Kakashi she bumped into that said person, stumbling into his chest. Looking up she noticed he was staring down at her warmly.

"Heh, sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking" He chuckled.

"It's o-okay" She replied, pulling herself away from his grasp.

An awkward silence passed through the two, either one of them really knowing what to say. After a few more minutes Hinata finally parted with lips, "I've been thinking about us and I think it's best if we just go our separate ways"

Kakashi took a step away from her, his eyes widened in shock. "Are you s-serious? You don't want to be with me anymore?"

"I'm sorry…"

"I can't believe this is really happening. Can't you think this over a bit longer? I mean, I really don't want to lose you Hinata…please I'm begging you. This is something that's new to me. I normally don't let people get close to me because when they do I always end up losing them anyways and now…I've already lost Obito and now you, please don't leave me" He begged, trying his hardest to hold back the tears. Kakashi hated that he was reducing himself into begging but he honestly didn't want to lose Hinata.

Hinata bit down on her bottom lip, it was truly heart breaking. She gently placed her hand on his chest feeling his heart beating rapidly. Her eyes narrowed in sorrow; "Now you're going to make me cry" She tried to joke. When the joke failed she sighed but was taken by a surprise when Kakashi reached out and wrapped his arms around her body. "Ka-Kakashi" She called out his name in confusion.

"Please, I don't want to lose the one thing left in my life" He whispered into her ear, ignoring the stares that they were receiving from the bypassing students. Opening his eyes, he glanced behind Hinata noticing Obito standing on the other side of the hallway glaring harshly at him. The masked male knew that he ruined most of their relationship but being unfaithful and to top it all off she was merely just a bet to begin with. But he honestly wanted to start things over with her and he didn't want to lose her to Obito. "Please…" He whispered softly once more.

"Kakashi, we can't…this won't work. You've hurt me too much, I can't handle another heart break and I don't know if I'll be able to trust you anymore…"

"I promise that I won't hurt you anymore, please just give me—"

"She said it won't work out. Stop trying to pester her about it" Obito exclaimed, standing next to Hinata defensively. His dark eyes peered into Kakashi's almost as if he were rivaling him to even try something in his presence.

The masked male pulled away from Hinata, his eyes narrowed into thin slits. "You're the last person who I want to even look at right now. If you don't mind I'm trying to have a private conversation with Hinata"

"And if you didn't hear she clearly doesn't want to be bothered by you anymore. So leave her the hell alone"

Growing annoyed, Kakashi reached out and grabbed Obito by his collar and slammed him against the wall. "Why don't you mind you're got damn business? I'm getting sick and tired of always seeing you around her. Is it that hard to find someone else? Why are you doing this?"

"Because I'm in love with her" He replied back with a dark smirk.

Hinata knew it was going to happen if she didn't get in between the two. Looking around frankly she spotted Kotetsu and Genma in the distance. The Hyuga female called the two over as she tried her hardest to pull the two males away from each other.

Kotetsu sighed as he held back Kakashi while Genma held back Obito. "Come on you two. Fighting over the princess, seriously? I say you get back with Anko and leave this loser with her. She's not worth it" Genma explained.

The female frowned and slapped the male across his face, shocking everyone that was surrounding them. Genma was too surprised even speak a word as the female Hyuga parted her lips, "I don't know what your problem is but I won't stand here and allow you to talk down on me or Obito. You seemed to always dislike me when I've never done anything to harm you before. And you" She then turned her attention to Kakashi, "Not once have you ever stood up for me against you're idiotic friend. At least Obito had the courage to stand up to them" She frowned, trying her hardest to ignore his hurtful gaze.

"If you don't like me that's fine, but please do not disrespect Obito" Hinata stated firmly.

"Hinata…" Obito whispered in shock.

Genma remained silent for a few seconds, clearly too shocked to speak. His dark eyes gazed over at Kotetsu who was smirking while Kakashi looked like he wanted to pound him instead of Obito. "Whatever, I don't have time for this" He grunted as he walked away from the group.

"I better go talk to him" Kotetsu then turned his gaze towards Kakashi and Obito. "You two better knock it off. Hinata obviously doesn't want to see you two fight so don't start anything" He looked over at Hinata and winked, "Sorry about Genma, I'll give him a good talking"

"Thank you" She smiled gratefully as she watched him head off in the same direction Genma left. Once he was gone she turned back to look at Kakashi, "I'm sorry I really am but we can't be together anymore. You've made too many mistakes for me to be able to forgive you once again. I did fall in love with you but now that love is gone. Please l-let me go" She pleaded softly.

The masked male smiled sadly as he placed his hand gentle on her cheek, "I don't want to. It will be hard to let go of you"

Obito rolled his eyes, feeling possessiveness run through his veins he snatched Hinata away from Kakashi, "Well you better start getting used to letting her go because she's mine now" He then proceeded into dragging Hinata along with him, leaving Kakashi alone in the hallway.

Growling angrily, the silver haired male punched the wall beside him. "I refuse to give up. I will gain her affection back"

-x-x-x-

"You know I'm late for my class" Hinata explained to the raven haired male.

"So are you two finally…over?" He asked hesitantly. Deep down he was hoping that they were over, the Uchiha really wanted to finally be with Hinata after all he loved her.

Hinata shyly nodded her head, "Yes, I couldn't stay with him any longer" She replied to the taller male, blushing deeply when he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in flushed to his body.

"Does that mean that you and I can finally be together?" He asked, brushing his nose against her teasingly.

"Maybe…" She replied coly, looking off to the side purposely trying to avoid his eyes.

"Awe, come on you know you love me" He grinned brushing his lips against her until he fully kissed her, enjoying the feel of her plush lips on his own. When he pulled away his eyes locked onto hers, "Will you be my girlfriend? I promise that I'll treat you better than what he did"

She smiled softly as she buried her face on his shirt, "Yes, I will be"

He blushed deeply and held her closer, "I love you, Hinata"

"I love you too"

-x-x-x-

Genma turned the corner heading for his class but stumbled upon Kakashi walking slowly down the hallway. "Hey, what's wrong with you?" Genma asked, running up towards his friend.

"It's over…"

"What's over?"

"Hinata and I, she just broke up with me"

"Ah, so that means I win the bet! Alright, time to pay up Kakashi"

The dark eyed male turned his head sharply at Genma, "Who gives a rat's ass about that stupid bet! Didn't you hear what I said? She broke up with me!" He snapped loudly.

"Wow…you're really must have really fallen for her. I didn't think would happen" He chuckled.

"Well it did. And now I lost her to Obito" He sighed sadly, feeling rather embarrassed to confess his thoughts and feelings on the situation to Genma.

Genma smile slowly disappeared, "If I would have known you would have fallen with her I wouldn't have even initiated the bet. I feel sort of bad now. Maybe you shouldn't give up on Hinata but now you'll just have a lot of work to do if you want to get her back"

"It's too late. She's probably already with Obito"

Genma placed his hand on the masked male's shoulder, "It's never too late to try"

"Maybe you're right…" Kakashi said softly, his mind floating to his now ex-girlfriend.


	9. Eight Months

**Title: **Visions of Love

**Pairing: **Kakashi x Hinata x Obito

**Summary: **She was his best friend's girlfriend but he knew that _he_ never loved her the way he did. All _he_ did was use her like a puppet. Hewould never treat her like that. She deserved much better. She deserved him.

**AU**: College

A/N: I've been thinking about decreasing the chapters for this since it's not much I can do for the remaining chapters I had planned on doing. So most likely the last chapter will be chapter ten.

Xxxxxxxx

_Chapter nine_: _**Month Eight**_

Kakashi stood in boiling anger watching his ex-girlfriend conversing with his ex-best friend in the study hall. He had never been so jealous in his life, watching a display of affection he was giving to someone he loves. It was a month ago when Hinata had broken up with him and since then she hadn't spoken a word to him. Obito hasn't said anything to him either. This was becoming rather irksome but he didn't want to show his frustrations, instead he acted as if he didn't care.

If it's one thing he didn't want to do, it was going off flirting with someone else. It would prove that he was never serious what he had said to Hinata that day. But none of that matter it seemed…she had who she wanted and clearly she were happy, which left him unhappy, since he wanted to be the one happy with her.

Genma tried helping him through it by trying his hardest to get Hinata's attention for him but it didn't work. It only made Kakashi realize what a fool he had been to treat her so badly. Obito has been treating her far much better than what he had been, deep down in his heart he knew that Obito deserved her far much more than he did.

Growing up after the death of his father he had become very reluctant in letting anyone get close to him, with the exception of Obito of course. Although he was friends with Genma, Kotetsu and Yamato, he still treated them differently than how he treated Obito. Hinata had been his first attempt, rather if it were real or not, at having a girlfriend. He was treating her like he had been treating another other girl, wasn't very good but during the time he didn't care.

"Daydreaming over Hinata again, eh?"

The silver haired male turned around to see Genma standing beside him wearing that knowing smirk on his face. "I'm not daydreaming"

"Yeah right, you've been watching them for nearly five minutes now. Any minute now Obito will come over here and mangle you for stalking him and his girlfriend" He joked.

Kakashi sent him a hardened glare, "I'm not stalking. Merely observing from the distance" He exclaimed, looking rather flustered.

"Here comes your ex's now" Genma spoke in a sing song tone.

The silver haired male tensed when Obito and Hinata stopped in front of them. His dark eyes gazed down at their linked hands. It was hurting to look at that but he had to push that aside and act as if everything was okay, even if they weren't. "Obito, Hinata." He greeted the two as politely as he could.

"We're good, just coming from the study hall. I'm going to take Hinata over to my place after class just to hang out." He paused when Hinata elbowed him on the side of his stomach. His dark eyes narrowed as a pink hue dusted his cheeks, "Um…" he gazed awkwardly over the curious Kakashi, "I was wondering if you're not doing anything after class maybe you should stop by as well. We could probably catch up on things, you know?"

Dark obscured eyes slowly gazed over at the female Hyuga to confirm if what he was hearing was the truth. Was Obito really trying to repair their broken friendship? Judging by Hinata's expression he could tell that he was all her idea. This girl is really something sweet.

"Sure, I don't mind" He reply, smiling widely from behind his blue clothed mask.

The Uchiha scratched behind his head, "Alright um, see you then" He proceeded into grabbing Hinata's hand and led her away from the two.

Once they were out of sight Genma furrowed his brow in Obito's direction, "Do you honestly think he wants a friendship with you again?"

Kakashi nodded his head, "Even if it were Hinata's idea, Obito wouldn't willingly do something he didn't want to do. He meant it" He explained.

"Eh, well you know him better than I do." Sliding his hand into his pocket he pulled out a toothpick and placed it into his mouth, ignoring Kakashi's disgusted expression.

"Isn't the same toothpick you're always chewing on?"

Genma shrugged, "Yeah, what of it? It's not like it's going in your mouth. I know where it's been" He grunted, looking rather put off by Kakashi's question.

-0-0-0-

Obito gazed over at Hinata with a scowl on his face, "Why did you have to make me do that?" He asked with a pout.

"You two are best friends. You shouldn't let that go" She explained. Despite the fact that she hadn't spoken to Kakashi over a month she didn't want to see their friendship ruined all because of her. After talking to Itachi she found out that Kakashi and Obito were practically stuck together like glue. Even though Obito acted if he didn't want anything to do with Kakashi, he could see the look in his eyes whenever they were to pass each other in school.

"Eh, he better not try anything" He muttered.

Hinata sighed, placing her hand gently on his back. "I doubt he would, try not to worry about it very much Obito" She tried to reassure him.

His black eyes gazed down at her, smiling gleefully. "You're really something else. Throughout the time we have been together you have been nothing but kind and caring towards me. It's something that I really like about you. I wake up excited just to get to see you and hear your timid voice" His hand came up and rested gently on her shoulder, "I really do love you with all my heart"

"I love you too" She smiled shyly up at the male.

"Come on, let's head off to class. I don't want to be late Sasori-sensei class. He'll have our head" He groaned at the mere thought of the time coordinated male.

The female Hyuga giggled lightly, "You're right" She clearly remembers the time Obito came late stating how he was helping an older lady find the office but Sasori gave him detention anyways. He was a very strict teacher; luckily this is her last year of college. She had thought about moving Kyoto but now that she's dating Obito she didn't want to be too far away from him.

Looking up at the Uchiha she couldn't help but to blush at his chiseled features. Uchiha Obito is really charming.

After making it to their class, Hinata's lavender eyes gazed around the room noticing that they weren't late. Hearing Obito sighing in relief she smiled, "At least we made it. Now you don't have to worry about getting in trouble" She smiled lopsidedly.

"Heh, I suppose so" Obito glanced in the front of the room at the professor known as Sasori. He was fairly short, standing only an inch taller than Hinata. His bright red hair was the talk of the week when he first started teaching in the university. Sasori was a fairly nice teacher but he did seem to have his favorites, those students being the only ones who understood art like he did. Unfortunately, Obito wasn't one of those favorites. But it wasn't as if the Uchiha cared. If anything, the last thing on his mind was becoming a teacher's pet.

"Is there something you need, Uchiha?"

Obito focused his gaze on Sasori; he hadn't realized that he was staring at him the entire time. "No, I was just…it's nothing" He blushed from embarrassment as he quickly walked to his seat. Turning around in his seat he noticed Hinata already sitting down with her head in her book. "Bookworm" He muttered, shaking his head as he turned back around in his seat.

-0-0-0-

Hinata knew he was staring at her, from the moment he walked in until he sat down right next to her. Trying to ignore him proved to be harder than what she thought, especially seeing him from her peripheral vision. Unable to disregard it any longer she turned face him, "Why do you keep looking at me?"

"Sorry, it's just that when I look at you I see what I've missed out on"

Her eyes widened clearly not expecting to hear him say that. He has always been stoic towards her and his kindness always seemed forced but this sounded truly benevolent. But then again, he could be only saying this out of jealously. Either way, she knew that she is happy with Obito and doesn't plan on going back to Kakashi any time soon.

"Kakashi, may I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything"

"Did you really love me?"

He didn't seem to expect that question. The masked male knew the answer to her question right away. He didn't love her. He didn't even want to be with her. But he couldn't tell her about the bet. By telling her it would break her heart, then surely enough she would mention it to Obito. As much as Kakashi hated the fact Obito was with Hinata he wouldn't do that knowing that Hinata would be greatly upset knowing that he knew about the bet but said nothing.

"Honestly, no I didn't. But I grew to care about you a bit too late" He exclaimed with a chuckle.

She slowly gazed away from him. "I see."

"But if there is one thing I truly am sorry about is the way I treated you"

"Do you mind sharing the rest of your conversation with the rest of the class?" Sasori's voice came in. Suddenly everyone attention was focused on the two sitting in the back. Hinata's face flushed a bright red as she began apologizing while Kakashi appeared as if he didn't care. He could literally feel Obito eyeing him with a deadly intend. Of course Kakashi ignored that as well.

"As I was saying…" Sasori continued writing on the white board.

"Are you trying to get me in trouble again?" Hinata pouted, refusing to look at the silver haired male.

He chuckled lowly, "I'm sorry. I'll talk to you after class"

-0-0-0-

The class seemed to be longer than normal. Obito quickly made his way towards his girlfriend. He didn't want Kakashi talking to Hinata, afraid that he may be able to smooth talk his way back into her heart. The mere thought of Hinata leaving him and going back to the insensitive jerk would give him the worst kind of heartbreak.

His eyes narrowed when he noticed Kotetsu and Genma were standing near Hinata along with Kakashi. Obito had no problem with Kotetsu anymore but Genma proved to be more of a handful. Approaching the group he placed his hand swiftly around Hinata's shoulders. "Are you ready to go?"

"Hm, sure we can go now." She smiled brightly up at him. Her Hyuga eyes than gazed over at Kakashi, "Are you coming along with us?"

"Sure, I'll be there later. There is something that I must do first." His voice was calm and detached which made Obito snort and roll his eyes.

"_He thinks he's so cool."_ He scowled, giving a curt nod to the other two males as he pulled Hinata along with him walking away from the three.

Genma sighed, "Those two actually look cute together" He smirked, chewing on the toothpick.

"Better watch what you say in front of Kakashi. He'll become jealous." Kotetsu joked.

The hoary haired male frowned. It did sting to hear that they are a 'cute' couple. But in one way or another, the two actually did look good together. Though, he wouldn't admit that out loud. Hinata is actually Obito's first girlfriend. Growing up as kids, the Uchiha has always been awkward and shy around girls but finally he found someone who likes him back.

From the corner of his eye he could see Anko flirting with Iruka once again. Ever since he told her that he didn't want to see her anymore the mauve haired woman has been ignoring him like the plague. It honestly felt good not to have her breathing down his neck twenty-four seven. Let her bother Iruka, just as along as she doesn't bother him anymore.

"Are you really going to hang out with Obito and Hinata? I mean, she is your ex-girlfriend and then your relationship with Obito has been rocky for nearly three months, possibly even more." Genma exclaimed.

He looked thoughtfully down at the marbled floor. Spending time with the couple is something he has wanted to do for a month now. To be able to regain his friendship with Obito again and possibly start a new friendship with Hinata sounds like a good thing. In the beginning his plan was to try to make Hinata fall for him again but after seeing how happy she is with Obito he couldn't get himself to destroy that bond they have.

"I don't want to lose Obito. No offence to you two but he's all I have left. As for Hinata, she's special…I want to be able to start over with her." He explained, looking thoughtful. Lifting his head Kakashi smiled from behind his mask. "I wouldn't want to lose either one because of my stupidity."

Kotetsu and Genma seemed taken by surprise from his words but both soon broke out into a smile of their own. The dark haired male grinned, wrapping his arm around Kakashi's shoulder. "Our boy is growing up so fast." He cried comically.

"That he is." Genma chuckled.

Kakashi rolled his eyes. "I'm getting ready to go. I'll catch up with you two later. And tell Yamato when you see him to give me my book back. I loaned it to him over a month ago and he still has it" He exclaimed, referring to one of the latest 'Come, Come' novels. Placing his hands into his blue jean pants the tall male walked off.

-0-0-0-

Itachi sighed watching the couple sitting on the couch curled up next to each other. It was awkward to be in the same room as them at times, especially listening to Obito talking lovingly to her. But he did enjoy spending time with the couple. They never made him feel like a third wheel. "So Kakashi is really coming over?"

Obito sighed nodding his head, "Yeah, he should be here any moment now."

"And he is coming over because?"

"I want to repair my friendship with him. If he doesn't try anything with Hinata, that is." He muttered the last sentence.

"Obito, I told you nothing will happen."

"You never know…"

Itachi chuckled. He was almost hundred percent sure that Kakashi wouldn't try anything. Even if he did have feelings Kakashi respected Obito too much to go beyond the lines. "I'm sure he wouldn't do anything to ruin your relationship."

Their heads turned when the sound of someone knocking on the door came to their attention. The older Uchiha stood up from the couch taking his time until he finally reached the door. Opening the door his dark eyes met with Kakashi's obscured eyes. "Hey."

"Yo."

"Come in." Obito opened the door, allowing room for Kakashi to come in. After coming in the Uchiha closed the door, thrusting his hands into his pocket he turned around his eyes followed the masked male until he sat down on the opposite side he was sitting to Hinata. Walking over towards the couch, he sat down and gazed over at Itachi in a knowing glance.

The masked male turned his attention to Itachi, "It's been quite some time since I've seen you Itachi. Are you enjoying the college life?"

"It's going well. I wouldn't say I'm enjoying it, though." Itachi exclaimed. He wanted to ask Kakashi about his intentions when it comes to his cousin but decided not to get in between the situation. "I'm going to go fix me something to eat." He stood up from the couch, ignoring Obito's begging eyes for him to stay.

Once he left the room it became awfully awkward and silent. You could literally hear crickets in the room it was so noiseless.

"I'm sorry"

"Kakashi, I'm sorry"

Both males froze, eyes widening in pure shock. Obito chuckled nervously rubbing the back of his neck, "You go."

Kakashi leaned forward to get a better view of Obito since Hinata was sitting of the middle of them. "I just want to say sorry to the both of you. I always knew that you cared a lot about Hinata. She was someone who was starting to become good friends with but I hurt her and by hurting her I was making you upset. In the process I lost my best friend." He paused briefly, "You're all I have. Everyone else is gone but you've always stuck by my side. I don't want to lose my friendship with you."

Hinata could feel her heart soften at Kakashi's sincere words. Looking into his dark eyes they were matching the sincerity in his voice. Turning her focus to Obito he appeared to be flabbergasted as well. She gently squeezed his hand giving him the support she knew he needed.

"As long as you don't mistreat Hinata anymore, you have to realize that I'm dating Hinata now. Nothing or no one will separate us." His eyes narrowed revealing the depths of how serious he was being.

"I understand. I won't cross the line. But I'm sure you will be watching me regardless" He chuckled.

Obito wrapped his arm around Hinata's shoulder, pulling her into his chest. "You got that right. This girl right here isn't up for grabs." He placed his lips on her temple causing the female to blush deeply. "I love her and if anyone dares try to take her away from me will be in a world of trouble" He stated, giving that warning to Kakashi as well.

The silver haired gazed over at Hinata, "Don't worry. I won't steal her away. Besides she's happy with you." He winked graciously at the Hyuga.

"Thanks. It means a lot to me" The Uchiha said.

As the day went on the three began converse with each other. Itachi eventually left, wanting to give them time alone. Hinata was happy to see Obito goofing around with Kakashi. Although their friendship had been rocky to a complete end, she could tell that all of that would finally change. Hopefully this will last long and Kakashi would keep his word.


	10. From the eyes of another

**Title: **Visions of Love

**Pairing: **Hinata x Obito

**Summary: **She was his best friend's girlfriend but he knew that _he_ never loved her the way he did. All _he_ did was use her like a puppet. Hewould never treat her like that. She deserved much better. She deserved him.

**Beta'ed by**: Jaggarte x, thank you so much. I really appreciate it. Please check out Jaggarte's stories, they are really good!

A/N: This is the final chapter everyone. I'll like to thank everyone who has been kind enough to leave a review and to everyone who had favorite it and placed the story in alert. Thank you x}

Xxxxxxxx

_Chapter ten_: _**Finale**_

**From the eyes of another**

I watched in silence as Obito playfully tried to feed Hinata food. It was irritating to watch but yet comical whenever Hinata would send him a glare. It's been two years since they have gotten together. In the beginning, I admit that I had been very jealous and hurt that she never gave me a second chance, but I've learned to move on. No use hanging onto the past, it won't get me anywhere.

"What are you thinking about, Kakashi?"

Turning my head, I glanced over at my best friend. He was smiling sheepishly at me; the orange goggles he refuses to throw away are on top of his head, reflecting the light from the ceiling. Despite all the mess that happened between us, Obito has always been a good friend of mine. No matter how much of a jerk I had been, he always stood by my side. When we first met he hated me and it wasn't until Obito was hit by a car right before my eyes that we were pulled closer together, becoming best friends.

"Nothing, I'm just wondering how long you're going to baby feed her. It's obvious she isn't into it," I teased, enjoying the pout that slowly emerged on his face. My eyes gazed over at Hinata, a smiled appeared on her face at my words. If it were even possible, she had grown even more beautiful over the years. Her skin was as flawless as ever, her bright smile could light up the room, showing off her dazzling white teeth, her hair has grown even longer than before, reaching to the top of her thighs. As I look at her, the length of her hair is hidden in a high bun with bangs and strands of her hair framing her face. She will always look absolutely stunning.

"See, even she wants you to give it a rest." I said, causing Hinata to giggle again. Her laugh is just too sweet.

Obito glared at me a bit longer before looking away from me, smiling slightly to himself.

"Fine, I'll stop."

I watched him stand up, extending his hand out towards Hinata, telling her how he wanted to take her outside to watch the stars. Of course I stayed in. I'm already a third wheel most of the time. Well, that's how I feel whenever I am around them anyway, though I know that they would never want me to feel that way. At times I think back to how that could be me dating her. I wish that it were possible to go back in time and erase the bad things I have ever done but I know that I have to live with my choices.

The regret has been rising within me more over the years. Just knowing that this girl could have been mine, and possibly my future wife…it really pains me. Trying not to think about it sometimes proves to be harder than living in constant regret. I've tried moving on to someone else, tried to finally make a brand new start with someone else. But it never last for very long.

I lay back in the soft cushioned couch; my eyes resting on the white ceiling. Thoughts of my past memories with Hinata begin coming back to me again. Why couldn't I see that I had the perfect girl? Was I really that stupid? My head snapped up when I heard running footsteps coming towards me and before I could react Hinata had pounced on me. What was going on? I looked up at her face; it appeared as if she were crying.

"What's going on? Did Obito hurt you?" I asked in concern, turning to look at him as he slowly walked towards us, smiling.

"No, he asked me to marry him! I said yes!"

What? Married? Is this really happening? I looked over at Obito for confirmation. He merely grinned wider at me, pointing his finger to his hand. He was probably telling me to look at her hand. When I did I couldn't help but noticed the rather large diamond ring resting on her ring finger. Looking back at her face, she seemed to be waiting for me to say something but what could I say? "C…Congratulations, I'm happy for you. I'm happy for you both." I smiled brightly at them both.

It wasn't a lie. I honestly am happy for them. To be able to see the smiles on their bright faces, the tears of joy coming down her cheeks. Looking at my best friend, grinning like an idiot, didn't dampen my mood at all. I turned to face Hinata once more, she was still smiling happily. That blush that never seems to disappear was dusting her cheeks.

"It's time for a celebration. I'll get the drinks!" I groaned at Obito's cheerfulness. By drinks he meant soda. The guy couldn't hold his alcohol very well. One sip and he's already drunk, mumbling nonsense that doesn't make any sense. It gets quite comical at times, I have to admit.

Obito quickly ran out of the room, probably to get some bottles of soda. That just left me and Hinata alone in the living room. It's awkward, very awkward. Hinata and I haven't been left alone together in quite some time now. I'm pretty sure it has nothing to do with trust. Obito is just always around, so it never gave Hinata and I a chance to be alone like this.

Gazing over at her, she was admiring her ring. Hell, even I was admiring it. The diamonds on the ring were huge. My friend was, well not was, he is very wealthy. His entire family is of some special police force. So the ring is no surprise. It's very fitting for an heiress. "So you'll become future Hinata Uchiha soon, how does that feel?" I asked curiously.

"It feels nice. I really love him…he makes me happy."

The smile on her face was radiating and it brought a smile to my face as well. "I'm glad that you are happy with him. Obito talks about you like crazy, sometimes it's kind of annoying." I said teasingly, nudging her arm.

"What about you?"

"What about me?" I asked, raising my brow up.

She blushed and shook her head. "Do you have anyone special in your life?"

Just by looking at her I could tell that she was probably embarrassed by asking me that. After all, it isn't something she would normally ask. I smiled weakly and shook my head, "No, I don't. I'm not really ready to let someone into my life just yet." Okay, now I'm starting to get uncomfortable. I don't want to start saying something I shouldn't be saying to her. Where is Obito with those drinks?

"I'm back."

And he is back, right on cue. I reach over and grab a can from him. We begin talking about various topics. I was in and out most of the time, just watching them react with each other. She had left my side to go and sit next to him. They honestly did look cute together. Learning how to push back the thought that keeps reminding me time and time again how much I messed up is something that I need to work on and something that needs to be done so that I can move forward. The least I can do is be happy for my two best friends.


End file.
